


Always and Forever

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a week since Jared broke up with Jensen and all Jensen wants to do is figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jared/Jensen not Sam/Dean. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Non-con, Language Don't like Don't read. Flamers aren't tolerated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Jared Padalecki or Jensen Ackles. Nor do I make any money from my work.

It's been a week. A week since Jared said those words to Jensen, I want to break up, and walked away without another word. A week since Jensen has been trying to figure out what he did to make his boyfriend of 6 months wanna break up all of a sudden. Jared won't talk to Jensen. Jensen has called and called but never got a call back. He doesn't even really see him in school anymore. Jared goes out of his way to avoid Jensen.

Jensen sighed as he knocked on the Padalecki's door. Sherri opened the door and frowned upon seeing Jensen standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Is Jared home?"

"Why? So you can hurt my baby some more?"

"Mrs. Padalecki, I assure you I didn't do anything. That's why I wanna talk to him. I wanna figure out what I did to make him wanna break up with me."

Sherri sighed and let Jensen enter, "Something happened to Jared. We barely see him anymore. He locks himself in the room and goes to school and that's it."

Jerry came out of the living room really mad, "What have you done?"

"Jerry, stop it, Jensen doesn't know any more than we do," Sherri said to her husband.

Jerry went upstairs to get Jared only to come down a few minutes later, "He doesn't want to see you."

Jensen sighed, "Okay."

Sherri placed her hand on Jensen's shoulder, "I'm sorry honey. I wish I knew what was wrong."

"Me too," Jensen said walking out of the door.

~*~J2~*~

Jared hugged the pillow tight as the tears streamed down his face. He knew he wasn't being fair. It wasn't Jensen's fault, but he just couldn't have him look at him with pity or even worse disgust. He wanted to tell him so bad but couldn't. Jared sighed as he dragged himself out of his room and to the bathroom just in time for him to lose his breakfast.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen sullenly walked into the house and nearly trampled his 14 year old sister.

"Hey, watch it JR!" Mackenzie cried.

"Sorry," Jensen said.

Mackenzie frowned looking at her brother, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Hardly," Mackenzie said rolling her eyes.

Jensen said nothing just stalked to his room slamming the door. Josh poked his head out of his room and looked at Jensen's closed door before looking at Mackenzie.

"Don't look at me, he came home in a bad mood."

Josh sighed. He knocked on his brother's door.

"Go away!" Jensen screamed.

Josh opened the door surprisingly finding it unlocked, "Jen?"

"I said go away."

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?"

"You're invading my privacy now beat it Josh."

"Watch it JR, I'll kick your ass."

Jensen sighed, "Do it."

Josh looked at Jensen in shock. He seemed so…broken. Josh had never seen his brother like that. He sat on the edge of Jensen's bed.

"Still nothing from Jared?"

Jensen shook his head, "No. He won't talk to me. How the hell will I know what I did if he won't talk to me?"

"Jen, just give it some more time. I'm sure he'll come around."

Jensen sighed and turned over. Josh nodded and left the room.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all make me very happy. This chapter is much longer than the first and I hope you enjoy it. It made me cry as I wrote it so if it makes anyone else cry, please forgive me. Don't forget to Review!

Megan and Jeff were in the living room playing cards when Jared emerged from his room looking for food. Jeff looked up.

"Hey, Jensen was by here looking for you, earlier. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Jared said heading into the kitchen and reemerged with a bowl of cold fried chicken.

Jeff shook his head, "Jay, something's going on with you two. One minute you tell us that you and Jensen broke up and then the next you're holed up in your room all day every day. Jensen's been coming here every day asking to speak to you."

Jared sighed. He knew he wasn't being fair to Jensen, but he didn't know how to tell him. Jeff frowned.

"Megan, why don't you go in my room and play the Xbox."

Megan frowned, "Dude, I'm fourteen, not four. Stop treating me like I'm a kid, if you and Jay wanna talk, talk."

Jeff glared at his sister, "Megan, now!"

Megan glared, "You are so mean!" She yelled as she stomped up the stairs to her brother's room slamming the door.

Jeff sat on the couch next to Jared and put his arm around his shoulders, "You know you used to tell me everything. Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's nothing, Jeff, honest."

Jeff sighed, "Jay, I'm going to guess and say you never told Jensen you were a carrier and now you're pregnant and you're afraid to tell Jensen."

Jared tensed. His brother was so close to the truth. No one could know. Not his parents, his brother, Megan, and especially not Jensen. Jeff took his brother's tense as a sign that he was on point.

"You know, you should probably tell Jensen. I know you're worried that he might hate you, but Jensen loves you JT. I don't think he'll be mad."

Jared really wanted to believe that, but he couldn't risk it. He stood up taking his bowl of cold fried chicken and headed upstairs to his room. Jeff sighed. Something was seriously wrong and he wasn't liking it.

~*~J2~*~

The next day Jensen decided to wait for Jared outside of school. He figured that it was a sure fire way for them to talk. He parked his truck outside of the high school and sat in wait for Jared to come out. Once he saw Jared walk down the steps he honked his horn.

Jared heard a horn and looked up to see Jensen's truck. He sighed. Something told him to just ignore him and walk the other way, but he also wanted to see Jensen. He missed him. Maybe Jeff is right. I should tell him. But what if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm a freak? Jared sighed again and headed toward Jensen's truck.

"Hey."

Jensen grinned, "Hi, get in I'll give you a ride home."

"Jen," Jared groaned.

Jensen shook his head, "Look, just because we're no longer dating doesn't mean I can't give you a ride every now and then or that we can't talk."

Jared sighed and opened the door before climbing in. The minute the door shut, Jensen peeled away from the curb.

"So wanna head to Coldstone before we head home?"

Jared looked at him, "Really?"

Jensen chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, for a guy who's lactose intolerant you sure love ice cream."

Jared laughed, "Hey, it's totally worth the stomach ache."

Jensen laughed, "You are something else, Jare."

Jared just sighed and the rest of the drive to Coldstone was silent. Jensen ordered them both a cone when he went through the drive through making sure to get Jared's favorite flavor Chocolate chip cookie dough. Jared sighed happily as he ate his ice cream. Jensen drove him home as they ate their ice cream cones.

Jared looked up at the house and then back at Jensen. Screw this. I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know. "Hey, um, Jen, you wanna…wanna come inside for a minute?"

"Sure."

Jensen put the truck in park and both boys climbed out and headed inside. Megan was inside watching an afternoon rerun of Gossip Girl before the actual episode tonight.

"Where's mom and dad?" Jared asked his sister.

Megan looked up, "Dad's at work and Mom's at Jensen's house. Jeff is down at the community center where he volunteers."

"So Jensen and I are going to go up to my room."

"Don't be too loud," Megan smirked causing Jared to smack her on the back of the head as he passed.

They went into Jared's room and Jensen sat on the bed while Jared shut the door behind him and then joined him on the bed.

"Jen, I'm sorry."

Jensen shook his head, "It's alright, just tell me what I did."

Jared sighed, "You didn't do anything. I just…I needed to tell you something and I was afraid of how you'd take it so I decided to break up with you before you got the chance."

"Jay, what is it?"

Jared was scared. He wanted to tell Jensen but he was still afraid of his rejection. Tears welled in Jared's eyes. Jensen reached over and thumbed his tears.

"Baby, you can tell me anything."

Jared nodded and sighed as he wiped his face, "Promise you'll listen first?"

Jensen nodded, "Promise."

Jared nodded, "Jen, I'm a carrier."

Jensen blinked, "A carrier for what?"

"It's a gene. Some have it and some don't. I happen to be one of the ones who do have the gene."

"Okay, slow down, Jay, what are you talking about?"

"It means I'm able to get pregnant, Jensen."

Jensen blinked again, "Wait so you're a carrier of this gene that allows males to get pregnant?"

Jared nodded, "Yes. Like I said, some have the gene and others don't. That's why I've been adamant about you using a condom every time we've had sex and even then I'm also on birth control."

Jensen looked at Jared for a second and then started laughing, "That's what got you scared? You thought I'd hate you because you were a carrier?"

"Jen," Jared whined, "There's more."

"More? What do you mean?" Jensen asked.

Jared sighed, "Do you remember my high school's championship football game?"

Jensen nodded, "That was what like three months ago? Yeah I remember. You said that you really didn't want to go but you wanted to go to support your friend Chad. What about it?"

Jared nodded, "That's true. I've never been into football but since Chad was on the team I decided to show my support and then there was this after party at his house."

"Well, well if it isn't Padalecki hanging with the big boys."

"Lay off Tom," Chad said.

"Easy Chad, I was just welcoming your friend. Hey Jared, wanna have a drink?"

Jared shook his head, "No thanks. You know Chad, I think I should just go home."

"What? Come on man, you can't leave now! Besides there are some hot looking dudes, here," Chad said winking.

"Chad, I'm already in a relationship," Jared explained.

Chad brought him to the couch and handed him a beer, "Yeah with a twenty-one year old. How long do you think that's gonna last?"

"I just thought it was because he wanted you for himself," Jared sniffed. "Turns out that wasn't it at all. As the night wore on, Chad kept giving me more drinks even as I tried to refuse. He kept saying, 'loosen up man, it's a party.' Then his friends Tom and some other guy I don't remember his name came over to sit with us and we started talking and they coerced me into playing the shot game."

Jensen put his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. He didn't like where this was going at all, but he wasn't about to interrupt.

"I think I better go, Chad. It's getting late," Jared said.

Chad laughed, "Dude, you are so plastered. There is no way you'll make it home on your own."

"So I'll call Jensen."

"Nah, man just spend the night. You know my parents don't mind. Why don't you head upstairs and sleep it off and in the morning I'll take you home myself."

Jared nodded and clumsily made his way upstairs to Chad's guest bedroom. The next time he woke up was when he felt someone lazily kiss him.

"Mm, Jen," he murmured.

Someone laughed and Jared opened his eyes and saw three blurry shapes by the bed. He blinked furiously trying to clear his vision and he saw Chad, Tom and another dude he didn't remember his name standing around naked.

"Well it's about time you woke up," Chad said. "Didn't want you missing all the fun now."

Jared soon realized that he was also stripped naked and tied to the bed, "Chad, what's going on?" he asked clearly afraid.

Chad laughed, "What's going on is that me and my boys are gonna fuck you raw and you're gonna enjoy it."

Jared was shaking as the tears kept coming, "When they finished there was blood everywhere and my whole body hurt. When I finally came to, Tom and the other guy was gone. Chad redressed me and tossed me out the house."

"Sonovabitch!" Jensen yelled. "Baby, why didn't you call me or even come to me?"

Jared shook his head, "I was ashamed. I didn't want you to know what my friend did to me."

"Jay," Jensen said opening his arms.

Jared shook his head, "I'm not done. Like I said, I've been pretty anal about taking my birth control, but that morning I was in such a rush that I ended up forgetting. I didn't realize it until after Chad kicked me out the house. The next week I started feeling sick so after about two weeks of constant throwing up and my parents fussing over me, I went to the doctor."

Jared bit his thumb for a second before taking it out of his mouth, "I was terrified. I mean a few days before my appointment I took a test which told me I was pregnant and then when I went to the doctor…"

"They confirmed it," Jensen finished.

Jared nodded. Jensen nodded. He remembered how sick Jared had been at one point and Jared told him that it was just a stomach bug.

"You told me it was just a stomach bug."

Jared nodded, "I was afraid to tell you. I couldn't tell anyone."

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared into his arms, "Baby, you should've told me. Never be afraid to come to me. That's what I'm here for."

"I was afraid of what you might think of me. I didn't want you to hate me, that's why I broke up with you. I couldn't hide it anymore. I'm already starting to show."

Something in Jensen clicked, "You thought I'd be upset because you're a carrier and you're pregnant."

Jared nodded, "And the baby isn't yours. Gosh, why am I so stupid? I should've never went to that damn party."

Jensen ran his fingers through his boyfriends shaggy hair, "Baby, this wasn't your fault. And I'm not mad at you. Jay I've been freaking out the past week and a half trying to figure out what I did to make you hate me. I understand now."

"Jen what am I gonna do? I'm seventeen. I'm not ready for a baby."

Jensen rocked Jared, "You need to tell your parents, Jay. They've been just as worried as I have. You're father thinks I did something to you and has threatened to kill me. So let's just tell your parents and we'll figure the rest out later."

Jared didn't want to tell his parents, but he knew Jensen was right so he nodded. Jensen kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Jay. No matter what, I will always love you."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanted to put some information out there so no one gets confused.
> 
> Jared is 17, Jensen is 21
> 
> Jeff & Josh are 24, Megan and Mackenzie are 14
> 
> Jared attends James Madison High school and Jensen attends Texas Tech University.
> 
> I do not know the actual name of Jared's father, I've seen two different names so if anyone knows Jared's father's true name, please inform me.
> 
> Again, Jared and Jensen do not belong to me. With that being said, this A/N is now concluded Enjoy Chapter 3

"Jen?" Jared looked up with watery eyes.

"Yeah?" Jensen replied looking down.

"Are you gonna leave me?"

Jensen sat back on his haunches, "That's what you've been so worried about? You thought I'd leave you?"

Jared looked away. Jensen sighed and lifted his boyfriend's face to look at him, "Baby look at me. I fucking love you, Jare. I love you no matter what. Whether you're a carrier or not, whether you're pregnant or not, I will always love you."

"I just thought…I only wanted to have yours."

Jensen sighed, "I know Jare. Listen, I have to run home for a sec but I'll be back okay?"

Jared nodded. Jensen smiled and kissed his lips, "Get some rest."

Jensen headed out of Jared's room shutting the door and headed downstairs. Megan was still glued to the television. He ruffled Megan's hair chuckling.

"See ya, squirt."

Megan just glared as he headed out the house. He climbed into his truck and started it but didn't move. He just sat stewing for a minute. He was beyond angry. He didn't understand how someone who was your friend rapes you and treat you like trash. Jared didn't deserve this. He sighed and then headed home.

When he entered the house he was surprised to both Christian and Danneel there on the couch. He frowned.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Jensen, we were supposed to study," Danneel said. "I've been waiting here for over an hour for you. You know that Anatomy test is coming up and Mrs. Myers won't make it easy."

"I'm sorry Danneel, something came up and I forgot."

"And you promised we'd hang out tonight," Christian said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but something's come up, alright!" Jensen said as he headed to his room.

"More important than Anatomy?"

"More important than hanging out?"

"Yes!" Jensen yelled shutting his door.

Donna came into the living room and frowned. She ushered the two out the door and headed upstairs to Jensen's room. She lightly knocked on the door.

"What?"

Donna opened the door to find her son packing a small bag, "What's going on?"

"I'm staying the night at Jared's."

"Wait, what? I thought he didn't want to see you anymore."

"Well we talked and I figured out why he said those things and there are just some things we need to work out so he asked me to stay the night."

"Just make sure you have everything for school tomorrow," Donna said. "And I'm glad you and Jared are working things out."

Jensen nodded as he finished packing and headed back to Jared's house. He greeted his parents and headed up to his room to find Jared on the bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Jared shook his head, "Nothing."

"Jay…"

Jared sighed and put his head down, "M'scared. Scared of what they'll say, of what they'll do."

"Jay, does your family know you're a carrier?"

Jared nodded, "When I told them I was gay, mom and dad took me to the doctor to get tested and that's how they knew. Mom told Jeff and Megan afterwards although Megan didn't really understand what that meant. This was four years ago."

"And how did they take it?"

"Well mom was shocked, dad was angry, but I guess they got over it. I mean Dad was angry when I told him I was gay."

Jensen chuckled, "Dude, you were thirteen, he probably was just shocked."

Jared sat up and shook his head, "No he was shocked when I told him I was in love with my best friend."

Jared stood up and sighed, taking Jensen's hand as they walked out of the room. Once they got into the living room, Jared became even more terrified of how his family would react to the news. Jensen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Um, Jared has something he needs to tell everyone."

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married!" Megan teased.

Jensen laughed and Jared managed a chuckle, "I wish but not yet. No this is something else a bit far more serious."

Everyone turned to them and Jared looked at Jensen, "Jen, do I have to?"

Jensen turned to Jared, "Do you want me to? Jared, baby, it's going to be fine."

"Well somebody better tell us what's going on," Megan said.

Jensen sighed, "Jared's pregnant."

That sent the house into an uproar. Jeff was talking about how he was right, Megan was squealing happily, Sherri was crying and asking if it was Jensen's and Jerry was yelling at Jared and accusing Jensen.

"Can everybody shut up?!" Jensen yelled.

That got everyone quiet. Jensen and Jared sat down on the loveseat. Jensen looked at his boyfriend before looking at Jared's family.

"Look, as much as I wish this baby was mine, it's not."

That sent everyone into an uproar again. Accusations ran from Sherri to Jerry, Jeff flipped out and demanded an explanation and the only one with nothing to say was Megan. Jared was crying.

"Stop, please stop."

"How could you?!" Jerry screamed. "You find out you're a goddamn carrier and this is what you do with yourself? You whore yourself out?"

"Dad, calm down," Jeff said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"You're seventeen years old for God sakes! What about your future?" Jerry yelled.

"I was raped!" Jared yelled crying.

Everyone froze. "What?" Sherri asked.

Jared wiped his eyes and swallowed, "Three months ago, I was raped. A week after I started throwing up and I thought it was just a stomach bug. I'm very…anal about taking my birth control so this wouldn't happen."

"Well obviously it did," Jerry frowned.

"Jerry, hush. Jared, go ahead dear," Sherri said.

"That day, I had been rushing. I had woken up late and Jensen had already left for school so he couldn't come get me and I had forgotten to take it. I figured it was just a stomach bug, but after two weeks of nausea and throwing up, I decided to make a doctor's appointment. Two days before my appointment I took a test which turned out positive, when I went to the doctor they confirmed it."

"Jared, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you, Jensen?" Sherri asked.

"Jen didn't know until today. I was afraid to tell you. You had such a hard time accepting that I was a carrier."

Jeff shook his head, "There's something I don't get. If this happened three months ago, why were you acting all emo these past few weeks?"

"Because I couldn't hide it anymore," Jared explained. "I'm three months and already starting to show."

~*~J2~*~

"Well that went well," Jensen said flopping on Jared's bed.

"Are you kidding? That went horrible. My father called me a whore!"

"Calm down, Jay, I was being sarcastic."

Jared sighed as he curled into Jen's chest. Jensen sighed. He wanted to kick their asses. He promised himself that he would make all three of them pay for what they did to his boyfriend.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jensen dropped Jared off at his school before heading to school himself. He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he kept thinking about was all that had transpired with Jared the past few days and more than anything, kicking those dudes' asses. Danneel and Christian watched and became worried about him. At lunch they cornered him at the table.

"What's going on with you? You've been slacking all day," Christian said.

Jensen shrugged, "I got things on my mind."

"Yeah, we've noticed. I mean what can be more important than your school work?" Danneel asked.

"Danni there are some things more important than school," Jensen irritated.

"Like what? Jensen you're trying to become a physical therapist and that's not gonna happen if you flunk out on exams and in school in general. Maybe if you tell us we can help you."

"Its Jared and thanks but you can't help."

~*~J2~*~

"Jared, what's the problem with you?" Genevieve asked as they walked down the hallway together toward Chemistry.

"Nothing Gen," Jared said. "Just not feeling well that's all."

Genevieve nodded as they continued down the hallway and bumped into Chad.

"Jay, hey man, I've been looking for you. I tried calling you but your mom said you weren't feeling well."

"Uh, yeah, stomach bug," Jared said.

Chad grinned, "Right, well listen, some of the guys are getting together after school you know to toss a football around and maybe get a drink later and I wanted to invite you."

"No thanks, Chad, I'm busy. I have a bunch of homework and I gotta watch Megan."

"Last time I checked, Megan didn't need a babysitter and homework could wait. I mean it is Friday after all. You have two days."

"He said no. Now leave him alone," Genevieve glared.

"I ain't talking to you Genevieve although you're invited to be my cheerleader."

"Fuck you, Chad."

Chad laughed and then turned to Jared, "So what do you say? Come, buddy, it'll be fun. You really need to get out more."

"I can't. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jensen."

Chad shrugged, "Bring him. The more the merrier."

Jared sighed, "I'll think about it."

Chad smiled, "Great. See you later."

Chad walked away and Jared and Gen headed to Chemistry.

~*~J2~*~

"You're quiet," Jensen remarked as he picked Jared up from school and started to drive him home.

"Hmm?" Jared asked looking away from the window.

"I said you're quiet, what's wrong?"

Jared shook his head, "Nothing. M'fine."

Jensen snorted, "Sure you are. I know that look Jay, something's bugging you. What is it?"

Jared sighed, "I bumped into Chad today. I mean that's normal I see him every day, right? And its normal for him to act all friendly like he did before, I mean he was my best friend, right?"

Jensen frowned and shook his head as he stopped at a red light, "Okay?"

"So it's nothing that trying to be friendly especially in front of others he'd invite me to toss a football around even though he knows I don't like football. But…"

Jensen started driving again once the light turned green, "But what?"

"Normally he'd back off. Like he'd used to do when I told him I had things to do, but this time he didn't. I mean I gave him the excuse of having a lot of homework, which is true, and I told him I had to watch Megan. He was all like Megan didn't need a babysitter. And then I told him I was hanging out with you and he was like bring him, the more the merrier. Even Gen told him to back off but he wouldn't listen."

Jensen eventually pulled the truck in front of his house and turned to his boyfriend, "So you think he's planning another rape date?"

Jared cringed and Jensen touched his thigh, "Sorry, I just don't know another way to put it."

Jared nodded, "Its fine and the answer would be yes. I do. I mean why else would he basically force me to come and toss around a football?" he shrugged.

Jensen nodded as he climbed out of the truck with Jared following behind him. They entered Jensen's house and both were assaulted by smells and not food smells. Jensen headed into the living room where his mother and a few of her friends were sitting on the floor and all around the living room were burning candles that held different scents. Donna looked up and smiled.

"Afternoon boys, come to join our yoga class?"

Jensen chuckled, "Maybe another time mom," he said dragging Jared upstairs into his bedroom and shutting the door.

The minute the door was shut Jared attacked Jensen's mouth kissing him hotly and dirtily. Jensen chuckled and pulled back a bit.

"Slow down, killer."

"But, Jen, I want you. I want you so bad," Jared said kissing him again.

Jensen sighed and pulled back again, "Fuck, Jay, hang on a sec, I wanna talk to you."

Jared shook his head and attacked Jensen's neck, "Fuck now, talk later. C'mon, Jen, m'horny."

Jensen moaned and tried to unhitch Jared from his neck, "Baby, we can't. Mom and her friends are in the house and you know how loud you get," he panted even as he tilted his head back for Jared.

Jared began unbuttoning Jensen's shirt, "I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Jay, you're never quiet…shit!" Jensen moaned as Jared tweaked a nipple.

Jensen pulled back slightly and lifted Jared's shirt up and off and leaned forward to suck at his nipple. Jared moaned and let his head fall back. Jensen continued manipulating Jared's nipples until they were hard and standing at attention. Jensen then kissed down Jared's body til he reached the waistband of his pants.

"Jen, please."

"Easy, baby, you know I'll take care of you," Jensen replied as he undid Jared's belt buckle and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Jensen then stood up and went to his nightstand where he retrieved a bottle of lube. He got back on his knees and lubed up his fingers in an attempt to finger Jared while he sucked him. Jared stopped him.

"No time, need you now. Please," he said as he fumbled with Jensen's pants. Jensen nodded and pushed him on the bed. Jared laid on his back and spread his legs. Jensen kneeled on the bed and pushed his legs up and back before penetrating him with a finger.

"Shit, so fucking tight, Jay."

"More please. Not gonna last, Jen, please!"

"Shh, I gotcha," Jensen said sticking another lubed finger in Jared's ass.

Jensen stroked and stretched Jared for a few minutes before adding the third finger and stroked his boyfriend's prostate. Jared screamed and arched off the bed.

"Fuck! Jensen!"

Jensen laughed. Jared never used his full name during sex ever. He'd call him Jen or Jenny, which he really fucking hated, but never Jensen. He withdrew his fingers and reached over for a condom. Jared saw and shook his head.

"No condom."

Jensen sighed, "Yes, baby, I'm using one."

"Jen, I'm pregnant it's not like I can get pregnant again. Please, I wanna feel you."

"It's rare, but you can get pregnant while being pregnant and I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I don't want you to end up having a flashback of what those asses did to you, so until I say we use condoms."

Jared sighed as he watched Jensen roll the condom on and then slick himself with lube. He sat up and then pushed Jensen down on the bed. Jensen quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna ride you."

Jensen nodded. Jared lifted himself over Jensen's cock and gripped it gently as he impaled himself on it. Jensen groaned.

"Shit, Jay."

Jared tried to laugh but it came out as a breathy moan. He placed his hands on Jensen's chest for leverage as he started to move. He moved slowly at first trying to get used to have Jensen's cock in his ass again, but after a while he moved at a steady pace. Jensen gripped Jared's hips as he started to move with him.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Jared moaned. "Yesyesyes!"

"Shh," Jensen said pulling Jared down for a sloppy kiss.

"Mmm," Jared moaned as he pulled back, "Harder, Jen, please. So close."

Jensen flipped them over so Jared was back on his back. Jared gripped the headboard as Jensen drove harder and faster in him. He switched the angle of his thrusts so he hit Jared's prostate with each one.

"Fuck, yes!" Jared screamed. "Oh god, harder!

Jensen sighed. He gave up trying to keep his boyfriend quiet. He just hoped that his mother wouldn't come and check on them. He shook his head as he continued his hard thrusts.

"Fuck Jenny, so good."

"Yeah, you like that, baby?"

"Yeah," Jared panted. "I love it."

"Love what? The way my cock slams into you or the way I can make you come on just my cock?"

"Both. Shit! Jenny, I'm close!"

"Yeah, baby, me too."

Neither Jared or Jensen heard the door open. A young woman spoke as she started to enter, "Jensen, your mother-"

She paused as Jared screamed Jensen's name and came all over his own chest. Jared panted and then saw the woman standing there and looked horrified. Jensen looked over and yelled.

"Sonovabitch!" he screamed pulled the covers around them, "Get out!"

The woman scurried out of the room shutting the door behind her. Jensen groaned. He was still hard and pulsing. Jared grinned as he clenched around Jensen's cock sending him spiraling into oblivion. He came grunting Jared's name and collapsed on his boyfriend's sticky chest.

As they both came down from their high completely, Jared laughed, "I guess we forgot to lock the door."

Jensen just laughed. Later after they got cleaned up and dressed, they lay in the bed together after Jensen changed his sheets. Jared looked at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Still wanna talk?"

Jensen nodded and sat up a bit leaning on an elbow, "Yeah, babe, I do."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Jensen shook his head, "No, Jay."

"You're leaving me for good aren't you?"

"What? No! I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jared asked sitting up.

Jensen shrugged, "The future. I mean what do you want to do? I mean you're 3 months pregnant which means that the baby will be due probably around November. You'll be a senior next September which is two months before the baby will be born. I'm just wondering what you wanna do; do you wanna drop out of school? I mean do you wanna finish school and not go to college? Do you wanna keep the baby? Do you want to give the baby up?" Jensen shook his head, "These are things you have to think about, Jare. And do you want to know the exact father of the baby and will that influence your decisions or not?"

Jared sighed, "I do wanna find out the father of my baby. I wanna know which one was responsible, but I don't know if that's possible before the baby's born. As for school I know I wanna finish high school I have one more year left. As for college, I don't know, I guess that depends on whether or not I keep the baby."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Jensen asked.

"I don't know. I'm even kinda afraid to find out the sex of the baby next month."

"Why?"

"Because it makes it more real. Do you realize how hard it is for me to accept that I'm pregnant by a rapist? And was raped by someone who claimed to be my friend?" Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head, "I don't. I'm sorry; I wish I could've been there. Then none of this would've happened."

"Jen, it's not your fault. You were really busy that day and thought I was hanging with friends."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault either, baby. None of it is."

"I know. I'm afraid of what's gonna happen when people at school find out."

Jensen kissed Jared, "It's gonna be okay. Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

Jared chuckled as they climbed off the bed and headed into the kitchen. Jensen found a bucket of fried chicken in the fridge and heated some of it up for him and Jared. Donna walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Afternoon, Jared."

"Hi, Donna."

Donna turned to her son, "I told you kids that if you're gonna end up having sex in the house to put a sign on your door."

Jensen choked on his chicken, "What? You actually expect me to put a sign on my door saying 'I'm having sex don't bother me'?"

Donna nodded completely serious, "Yes, it would be very helpful."

Jared turned red at the conversation and bit into his chicken as Jensen laughed, "No thanks, I'll just stick to locking my door. I don't need everyone knowing my business."

"Suit yourself, but next time you don't lock your door and someone bursts in on you and Jared again, you'll wish you had," Donna said before heading out back.

Jensen stared after his mother for a minute before laughing and turning back to his chicken.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

After Jared and Jensen had finished eating they ran back to Jensen's room and did some homework before playing Call of Duty on Jensen's Xbox. Jared shook his head, Jensen wasn't extremely happy unless he had something to blow up on a game, and he was just happy to be with Jensen. They spent the afternoon playing Call of Duty, watching movies, snacking on chips and other foods, and having sex.

"I hate this Jen," Jared said collapsing next to him on the bed.

Jensen kissed his lips gently as he lay next to him and placed a hand on his belly, "It'll be over soon. I've been doing some research and learned that morning sickness usually ends within the fourth month."

Jared lifted his head and smirked, "You've done research?"

Jensen chuckled and shoved his boyfriend, "Shut up. I may not love research but sometimes it has to be done."

Jared kissed Jensen on the mouth, "That's why I love you, Jen."

Jensen shrugged, "I just wanna know how to help you."

Jared chuckled and kissed his lips, "I think it's cute."

Jensen lifted Jared's shirt and kissed his belly as he felt it. Jared was always a bit self-conscious about his body no matter how many times Jensen told him he was beautiful, but ever since he became pregnant, he was more self-conscious.

"Jen, stop."

"Jay, come on man, relax. Do you not see how incredibly gorgeous you are?"

Jared blushed, "Jen."

Jensen chuckled and leaned forward and captured Jared's lips, "You are, baby."

The two started making out but quickly got interrupted by Jared's phone ringing, but that doesn't stop Jensen from kissing at his neck and playing with his nipples. Jared moans quietly while trying to have some semblance of a conversation. After a few minutes he hangs up his cell phone and pulls away from Jensen. Jensen frowns.

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Chad."

"What did he say?"

Jared shrugged, "Just that they're no longer playing the park and that they're playing behind the school on the football field there."

Jensen sat up, "Let's go."

Jared frowned, "You wanna go?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah."

~*~J2~*~

The boys made it to the school and entered the football field to find Tom, Chad and Mark tossing the football around. Chad looked up and grinned.

"Bout time you got here. And looks like you decided to bring your boyfriend after all."

"Yeah," Jared said.

Chad looked at Tom and Mark and grinned, "Awesome. It'll be more fun."

"Yeah I bet," Jensen muttered.

The boys tossed the football around and played a lame game of tackle football when after about half hour passed and they decided to take a break. Jensen excused himself to go and use the bathroom. He wasn't gone no more than five minutes but by the time he came back Jared was on the ground gagged with Tom and Mark holding him down and Chad on top of him. Jensen saw red. He ran over and roughly pulled Chad off of Jared causing Jared to scream in pain.

"You sonovabitch!" Jensen screamed punching Chad in the face.

Jensen landed blow after blow after blow to Chad. Chad managed to get in a few good punches causing Jensen to double over in pain. Tom and Mark released Jared and went over to help Chad. Jensen wasn't afraid that he was outnumbered 3 to 1. That didn't matter to him. What mattered was that these fuckers hurt his boyfriend twice.

By the time Jensen was done with them all three boys were on the ground. Chad kept spitting up blood while Tom lay clutching his stomach and Mark held a hand to his black eye. Jensen looked over at them shaking his head. He tore them up pretty bad, but they'll live, he thought to himself. He ran over to Jared and took the gag from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Hey, easy, let's get you up."

Jensen helped Jared stand and pulled up his boyfriend's pants before leading him to the car. It was clear that Jared was in pain and Jensen needed to take him to the hospital.

"Jen, I'm fine, please don't make me to go to the hospital."

"Jay you're not fine and it's all my fault."

"No, it's not," Jared said shaking his head.

"Yes it is. I knew what they were going to do and still I left you alone with them."

Jared shook his head, "Jen, I'm okay, really."

"How could you say that? Chad was on top of you!"

Jared sighed, "Okay so maybe I'm not one hundred percent okay, but I don't need a hospital, please."

Jensen sighed, "Alright. Where do you wanna go?"

"Home?"

Jensen nodded as he turned the car around. It didn't take long for Jensen to reach Jared's house and parked the car. They climbed out and Jared dragged him into the house and up to his bedroom without a word to anyone. Jared then left Jensen on the bed while he went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit and went back into his room. He started to clean Jensen's cuts.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You think I'd let them get away with hurting you, twice?"

Jared shook his head, "Well no, but you were outnumbered. I mean I've seen you take on guys before but never 3 of them."

"Yeah, well you know…"

Jared nodded, "Yeah."

Jared finished cleaning Jensen up and then the two lay on Jared's bed making out. It was clear to Jensen that Jared wanted to do more than kissing by the way that Jared kept trying to deepen the kiss and turn them over. Jensen pulled back and shook his head.

"No, baby."

"Jen, I'm horny."

"Jay, I can't. Not right now."

Jared pouted but then Jensen kissed him hard on the mouth and he relented. They spent the rest of afternoon watching movies.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

~ONE MONTH LATER~

Jensen held his boyfriend's hand and smiled as he stood outside his mother's in home office. He grinned at Jared and knocked.

"Come in," came Donna's voice.

Jensen opened the door and the two boys stepped inside. Donna looked up and smiled as she put down her paperwork and laid her hands on top of her papers.

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?"

"We was kinda hoping to talk to you, is dad home?" Jensen asked.

Donna shook her head, "He's still at the hospital. He shouldn't be home for another hour. What's going on?"

Jensen looked at his boyfriend who kept his head down. Donna frowned. She could tell something was wrong.

"Jared's pregnant."

Donna squealed and ran around her desk to give both boys a hug, "Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I'm so happy!"

"Mom."

Donna looked up and the smile immediately left her face when she saw Jensen's face, "What is it JR?"

Jared chanced a look at Donna before looking down at the floor again and mumbled, "It's not Jensen's."

"What?!"

Jared cringed from the sound of Donna's voice.

"What's going on?" Josh and Alan asked coming into the office.

Donna didn't even register that her husband was home early, "Jared's pregnant and it's not Jensen's."

"Excuse me?" Alan said.

"Will everyone calm down and let me explain?" Jensen said.

Josh, Alan, and Donna looked at Jensen. Jared looked up at Jensen.

"Jen, please don't."

"Baby, I have to. It's gonna be okay."

Alan crossed his arms, "What's going on boys?"

Jensen sighed, "Jared was raped three months ago."

Donna's expression immediately changed, "Oh you poor dear! I am so sorry."

"Do your parent's know?" Alan asked.

"Yessir."

Alan nodded, "We'll help in any way we can Jared."

"Thank you."

Donna looked at her son, "You are doing a wonderful thing, JR. Helping your boyfriend."

Jensen grinned and shook his head, "Thanks, mom."

"So do you know what you're having, Jared?"

Jared shook his head, "Not yet, I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I bet that'll be exciting!" Donna grinned.

Josh just stood there shaking his head, "So Jay's a carrier."

"Josh!" Donna exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just never met a carrier before."

Alan chuckled, "Try looking in the mirror sometime."

Josh gaped and then blinked, "What?"

Donna chuckled, "You're a carrier, Josh. You're father and I found this out when you were five years old."

Josh shook his head, "That's impossible, I mean I'm not gay, no offense," he said looking at Jensen and Jared.

Alan shook his head, "You don't have to be gay to be a carrier. There are plenty men that are carriers but are married to women and have children that have come from their wives. Being a carrier enables you to get pregnant, but it doesn't mean you have to act on it."

"Wow," Josh said shaking his head.

Donna chuckled but then turned back to Jared, "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

Jared sighed, "I don't know. I mean I want to finish high school."

"As you should," Donna agreed. "Whatever you and Jensen decide to do we will be right here to support you," she finished giving Jared a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Jensen took one look at his boyfriend and knew that he was reaching the breaking point. He held out his hand and Jared immediately took it. Jensen pulled him close and kissed his temple, "Come on, let's go lay down, okay?"

Jared nodded, "Mkay."

Jensen led Jared out of his mother's office and up the stairs to his bedroom where he shut the door and remembered to lock it before leading Jared to the bed and laying him down on it.

"M'sorry," Jared mumbled.

"About what?" Jensen asked confused.

Jared just shrugged his shoulders, "For everything I guess. You didn't ask for this and I dragged you into it."

Jensen lifted Jared's face and kissed his lips, "Neither did you Jay. And you didn't drag me into anything. I chose to put myself here, because you're my boyfriend and I love you and this isn't something you should be handling alone."

"Thank you."

Jensen chuckled, "You're welcome now get some rest."

~*~J2~*~

The next morning found Jared and Jensen in the doctor's office. Jared was laid upon the bed while Jensen sat in a chair next to him. The nurse smiled at Jared as she put on her gloves.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" Dr. Mackenzie Wyatt asked her patient.

Jared nodded. Dr. Wyatt pulled out a tape measure and measured Jared's baby bump. She clicked her tongue and Jensen frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

Dr. Wyatt shook her head, "Not at all. Jared, I'd like to weigh you before we see your baby. Of course I should've done that before I measured your belly."

Jared nodded and slid off the bed and over to the scale. Dr. Wyatt checked his weight and made a note on his chart. "Not bad for four months, but I want to see you put on a bit more weight, okay?"

Jared nodded as he slid back onto the bed and lay down. Dr. Wyatt put her chart down and pulled out the ultrasound machine. She gently lifted his shirt and spread some gel on his belly. Jared hissed with the cold.

"Sorry, no matter how much I try to warm this up its always cold," She said picking up the transceiver. She moved the machine so both Jared and Jensen were able to see.

"You hear that soft thump thump noise? That's your baby's heartbeat. It's very low right now, but it will get louder. She rolled the transceiver gently and slowly over Jared's belly showing the boys every inch of the unborn child. Jared became so overwhelmed that tears started rolling down his face. Dr. Wyatt showed them the face, hands, feet and the rest of the body. Until they finally reached the spot they were looking for. Jensen's eyes went wide.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Dr. Wyatt nodded.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Jared looked at the screen before looking at Dr. Wyatt, "I'm having a girl."

Dr. Wyatt smiled and nodded, "Congratulations Jared."

"Jen."

Jensen smiled, "I see baby."

Dr. Wyatt cleaned off Jared's belly and let him fix his shirt. Jared looked at Jensen again and Jensen nodded.

"Um Dr. Wyatt?"

"Yes?"

"Um we wanted to ask you about paternity testing. Is it possible to do while Jared's still pregnant?"

"Absolutely. There are several tests that can be done while Jared is pregnant. The two tests that I would recommend are the Amniocentesis this is where a needle is guided into your uterus and draws out a small amount of amniotic fluid. The other test I recommend is a new test called SNP Microarray. This test is non-invasive. There is nothing that would be put into your body. What this procedure does is it uses new technology that involves preserving and analyzing the baby's DNA found naturally in the mother's bloodstream. I honestly believe that this is the most effective test."

"How much?" Jensen asked.

Dr. Wyatt shook her head, "It's pretty expensive. You'd have to see if your insurance covers it or you could be paying at least a thousand dollars out of pocket."

"A thousand dollars?!" Jen said.

Dr. Wyatt nodded, "But if you're insurance covers it then you have nothing to worry about. So I suggest calling your insurance company before making an appointment with the lab."

Jensen nodded, "Thanks."

He and Jared thanked Dr. Wyatt and headed out of the hospital. Jared sat in the passenger seat with his legs curled up to his belly. Jensen looked over at him and touched his thigh.

"It's gonna be okay."

Jared shook his head, "A thousand dollars, Jensen. My insurance isn't going to cover this procedure."

"Then we'll check mine. I mean I'm sure it will."

Jared just sighed. Jensen dropped Jared off at home and gave him a kiss, "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Jared nodded before climbing out of the truck and heading into the house.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen hung up the phone and sighed. His father and brother just came in the house.

"What's wrong JR?" Josh asked.

Jensen sighed, "Insurance companies are fucking stupid. I wanted to see if my insurance company would cover Jared getting a paternity test done by the lab while he's still pregnant, but they don't. In order for us to get this test done its $1,000 something dollars."

"Why are you getting the test done in the first place?" Josh asked.

"Jay wants to know who the actual father of his baby is."

Alan frowned, "You mean like if it's either you or his rapist?"

Donna came flying in, "What is he having?"

"Donna, honey, wait a minute," Alan said.

Jensen chuckled, "He's having a girl, mom. And dad, no. We know it's not mine. Jared was raped by 3 guys."

"What?! How come you didn't tell us this?" Alan said.

Jensen shook his head, "It wasn't important at the time."

"That poor boy, but that's so sweet he's having a girl," Donna said.

Alan thought, "Jensen, tell your boyfriend to schedule that lab test."

"Dad, what about-"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry, son."

Jensen nodded and went into his room to do homework before having phone time with Jared.

~*~J2~*~

Jared sat waiting for his family's reaction to the news that he was having a girl. Jeff and Megan went to Jared and hugged him.

"Congratulations bro," Jeff said smiling.

Jared nodded and looked at his parents. Sherri and Jerry looked stiff. Sherri wanted to be happy for her son, but she always was a bit disappointed. She knew that it wasn't his fault that he had gotten pregnant. She eventually smiled.

"Another girl in the family, this will be exciting."

Jared smiled, "Thanks mama."

Jerry shook his head, "You are screwing up your future."

Jared's smile dropped. Megan shook her head.

"Dad, that's not fair. This isn't Jared's fault. It's not like he got pregnant on purpose."

Jerry shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He's seventeen years old! His future is over!"

"That's not true dad," Jeff said. "He can still have a future. He's going to continue to go to school, but maybe he'll switch and do night school," he said winking at his brother.

Jared grinned. He was thankful for his brother sticking up for him, but still he wanted his father's support, but it didn't seem like that would happen. He sighed.

"I have homework to do."

Sherri watched her middle child leave the room before turning to her husband, "What is the matter with you? Jared needs our support Jerry. He didn't do this to spite you or to anger you. This wasn't his fault and yet you're treating him like he's a criminal or something!"

~*~J2~*~

In his room Jared worked on his homework until he heard Jensen calling him via Skype. He grinned and headed to his computer and answered the call.

"Hey!"

Jensen laughed, "Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

"Homework. Well I was until you called."

"Awesome. So what did your parents say?"

Jared sighed, "Everyone was pretty happy except dad of course."

"Don't worry about it Jay. He'll come around eventually. So dad told me to tell you to go ahead and make the appointment for the lab."

"What about the money?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't he just told me to tell you that he'll take care of it."

Jared frowned, "Jen, I don't want to take your father's money."

"Jay, baby, don't worry about that okay? Just make the appointment and let me know when it was so I can take you okay?"

Jared nodded. He bit his lip when Jensen smiled. He was steadily getting harder but he didn't want Jensen to know. For the past month or so along with his other cravings, Jared has been seriously craving sex. The minute Jensen gave him that sexy smile, he was gone.

"So mom was ecstatic when she found out you were having a girl."

"That's nice," Jared panted. He undid his pants and slid them down before he grabbed his cock and started pumping.

Jensen frowned, "Baby, you okay?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," he said trying to keep his voice even.

Jensen frowned, "Baby are you jerking off? You're…craving now aren't you?"

Jared nodded.

"I wanna see."

"Don't…know how to show you."

"First off take your hand off your cock," Jensen said.

Jared did then whined, "Jen, I need…"

"In a minute baby. Make sure your door is locked and then sit on the bed facing the computer."

Jared did what he asked and sat on the bed after making sure his door was locked.

"Mm, damn baby. Spread your legs for me."

Jared did, "Jen, please."

Jensen nodded, "Go ahead baby let me see you stroke your cock."

Jared gripped his cock and began to pump it hard and fast. Soon he could feel his orgasm coming. Jensen could tell also.

"Stop, Jay. Let go of your cock."

Jared whined, "Please let me come."

"In a minute. Get the lube."

Jared did.

"Good, now lube up two fingers and stick them in your ass for me."

"Oh god, Jen!" Jared screamed as he did as he was told and scraped along his prostate.

"Fuck yeah, baby. That's it. Fuck yourself on your fingers. Imagine it's my cock in your ass."

"Oh god! Jen, I want your cock."

"I know baby soon. Keep fucking yourself for me. I wanna see you."

"Jen, I'm close. Please!"

"Do it, baby. Come for me. Let me see you make a mess on yourself."

Jared stroked his cock again as he fucked himself on his fingers. He arched his back screaming as he came making a mess on his stomach.

"Fuck," he panted.

"I agree. That was hot, baby."

Jared picked up one of his shirts and wiped himself, "Next time I wanna see you."

Jensen laughed, "You got it babe, but I gotta go, Mom is calling me for dinner."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Jensen ended the call and Jared turned off the computer.

~*~J2~*~

Two weeks later Jared and Jensen were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to hear the results of the paternity test. The week before Jared scheduled the appointment and even managed to get a DNA sample from Chad, Mike and Tom. Jensen hadn't asked how he managed that. He really didn't want to know. Now they were sitting in the office waiting for the doctor.

"Okay, Jared, let's take a look shall we?" Dr. Wyatt said sitting down.

She opened the folder and took a look at it, "So they ran the test against all the DNA samples you provided and the one that matched with that of your daughter's was Tom Welling."

Jared frowned, "Are you sure?"

Dr. Wyatt nodded, "Yes."

Jared nodded, "Thank you," he said standing and walked out of the office.

Jensen blinked and ran to catch up with him, "Jay, wait!"

Jensen and Jared walked back to the parking lot together and Jensen looked at Jared, "Baby, remember you wanted to know."

Jared nodded as he climbed in the passenger seat, "I know. For some reason I thought I would feel better once I knew who fathered by baby, but I don't. I just feel worse. And I was also hoping that there was a slim chance she was yours. I mean I knew it was possible with how much we used condoms but I was just hoping."

Jensen nodded as he started up the truck, "I know. I'm sorry baby."

Jensen drove the truck to his and Jared's secret spot. It wasn't much just a tiny shack in the middle of the woods, but Jared and Jensen fixed it up and made it their own. No one knew about this spot but them and they went there when they wanted to be alone and didn't want to be bothered by their families.

They sat on the couch eating the tacos that Jensen had picked up from Taco Bell and popped in The Expendables.

"Dude, Bruce Willis is hot," Jared laughed.

"Are you serious? Jason Statham is not only hot he is the shit!" Jensen chuckled.

"I'll give you that. But come on, if Bruce Willis was just a little younger I'd totally bottom for him. Are you telling me you'd let Jason Statham top you?"

"Definitely."

"Wow. My boyfriend will let Jason Statham top him but not his own boyfriend, that hurts man."

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared on the mouth. The two stayed there watching movies all afternoon. Jensen went to go pick up Chinese for dinner and they stayed up eating, watching movies and just talking. When it got late they went into the bedroom and changed into their night clothes before curling up together in the King size bed.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thought the baby's father was going to be Chad? Honestly I really did.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen woke the next morning before Jared and was grateful that it was a Saturday. It meant he didn't have to worry about work until Tuesday. He glanced over at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully and decided to let him sleep.

He grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. He stood under the spray for a minute before picking up the washcloth when he felt Jared wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Mm, morning," Jared husked.

"Morning," Jensen smiled before turning around and placing a kiss on Jared's nose.

Jared laughed before kissing Jensen on the lips. He stepped back and poured the body wash on his hands and started soap Jensen's body. The two took turns soaping each other up and washing their hair. Once they were finished Jared cupped Jensen's cock and squeezed gently.

"I want this in me right now."

"Yeah?" Jensen groaned.

Jared nodded. Jensen nodded once, "Turn around."

Jared eagerly turned around and braced his hands on the wall. Jensen sucked on three of his fingers and eased one inside Jared's entrance. Jared hissed.

"Fuck Jay, so tight," Jensen murmured as he stroked Jared with that one finger.

"Jen, more."

Jensen obliged and stuck the second finger inside and spread his fingers as he began to scissor his boyfriend. Jared moaned as Jensen twisted his fingers. Jensen flitted his fingers against Jared's prostate.

"Fuck, Jenny!" Jared screamed.

Jensen smirked. Jared pushed back against his fingers, "C'mon Jen, m'ready."

"Y'sure?"

"Yes! C'mon, please."

Jensen nodded. He used the water and pre-cum as lube slicking himself up before pressing inside.

"Oh God!" Jared moaned, "Jen, move."

Jensen obliged him thrusting deep and then withdrawing before slamming back inside thrusting deep again.

"Fuck!"

"You like that don't you?" Jensen asked withdrawing and thrusting back inside. "You like when I fuck you deep don't you?"

"Y-yeah fucking love it."

Jensen chuckled, "Yeah I bet you do."

Jared moaned, "Jen, c'mon, m'close."

"Yeah?" Jensen panted wrapping his hand around Jared's cock and stroked it just how he knew Jared liked. Jared was gone and came screaming Jensen's name. Jensen wasn't too far behind screaming Jared's name coming inside his lover.

Once they came down from their high, they cleaned up and stepped out of the shower when Jared started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Jensen asked as they dressed.

"So much for using a condom."

Jensen stared at him for a minute before laughing too.

~*~J2~*~

"So what now?" Jensen asked.

Jared shrugged, "I don't know Jen. I mean I'll be a senior in September and I'd really like to finish the year, but I guess that if I can't I can always take night classes."

Jensen nodded, "That seems doable, but what about Tom and the others?"

Jared bit his lip, I think that they have a right know especially Tom, right?"

Jensen shrugged, "If that's what you want."

Jared nodded, "I think they should know what they did to me."

"Okay so do you plan to tell them together or separately?" Jensen asked as he grabbed a couple of sodas from the mini fridge.

Jared shrugged taking one of the cans. Jensen sat next to him, "I think you should tell all three of them together."

Jared nodded, 'Okay."

Jared picked up his cell and dialed Chad telling him that he needed to talk to him, Tom and Mike. After a few minutes Jared hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed and looked at Jensen.

"He said we could talk at his house. His parents won't be home."

Jensen grabbed his keys, "Let's go."

~*~J2~*~

Jared and Jensen sat on the loveseat with their hands linked while Chad, Mike, and Tom sat on the couch staring at them.

"You said you needed to talk to us, so talk," Chad said.

Jared cleared his throat, "Do you all remember the party after the championship game, where you guys got me drunk?"

Chad laughed, "Good times."

Jensen growled and started to move like he was going to punch Chad in the face. Jared touched his thigh to keep him calm. Jensen relaxed.

"Well, um, as a result of that night, I, uh, I got pregnant."

Tom looked shocked and even a bit regretful. Chad and Mike were unfazed.

"You, uh, did a paternity test, right? I mean that's why you asked for our DNA, right?" Tom asked.

Jared nodded, "Yes."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, kid," Mike said. "Which of us is the father?"

"Why do you care?" Jensen growled.

"Jen, please," Jared whined.

Jensen shook his head, "No Jay. I wanna know why he cares so much."

"So we could help Jared take care of it," Mike explained.

"No you mean take the baby from Jay. There's no way you'd help him take care of it."

"You really think I can be that insensitive?" Mike asked.

"You raped him asshole! Twice!" Jensen yelled.

"Jensen, please calm down," Jared pleaded touching his thigh. He turned to the three. "Tom."

"Me?" Tom asked.

Jared nodded, "Tom is the father."

Jensen stood, "Well we said all we came to say. Let's go Jay."

Jared followed Jensen out. Tom shook himself out of his shocked state and ran after them.

"Jared, wait!"

Tom caught up with them at the door, "Jared, I'm sorry."

Jensen glared, but didn't speak urging Tom to continue.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I mean I was all for getting you drunk, but that's as far as it went for me."

Jensen snorted and Jared looked at him causing him to close his mouth.

"It's true. After you went upstairs Chad and Mike were all talking about using or fucking you. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

"So you decided to go along with your friends?" Jensen asked.

Tom shook his head, "I didn't want to, I swear! Chad basically threatened me."

Jared looked at Tom for a minute before speaking, "I believe you Tom."

Jensen sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter that you didn't want to hurt Jay, the fact is that you did."

Tom nodded, "I know and I want to make it up to him by helping him with the baby. I'll pay for anything you need. Are you planning to keep it?"

Jared sighed, "Her, and I don't know."

Tom nodded, "Right, um, here's my number," Tom said writing his number down and handed it to Jared. "Call me for anything."

Jared nodded taking the paper and followed Jensen outside. In the truck Jensen rounded on Jared.

"You believe him? How can you, he hurt you. Twice!"

"I know Jen, but did you see his face? He seemed so upset like he was beating himself up."

"It could've been a trick!"

Jared sighed, "You don't trust me?"

Jensen sighed shaking his head, "No, baby, I trust you. It's him I don't trust. Are you gonna let him help you?"

Jared shrugged and turned to look out the window. Jensen sighed softly and rest of the drive to Jared's house was silent.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Jared sat on the couch and dialed Jensen. He sighed when the phone went straight to voicemail. Again.

"Jen, its Jay. Again. Call me back please?"

Jared hung up the phone. He didn't what had gone wrong. One week things between him and Jensen were fine and the next, Jensen was ignoring him, wouldn't return his phone calls, and even stopped coming on Skype.

"Forget him," Gen said. "It's clear he doesn't want to be around you. That's his loss."

"I agree," Megan said. "You're not at fault here, Jensen is."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Jared asked.

"Stop treating me like I'm eight," Megan huffed before walking upstairs to her room.

"Megan's right though," Gen said.

When Jensen first started ignoring Jared, he called Genevieve and told her everything. She held him while he cried and told that it wasn't his fault and Jensen was just being an ass. That was 3 weeks ago.

"I just don't understand. Does he think I'll wanna be with Tom now just because of the baby?"

Gen shrugged, "I wish I knew Jay. I wish I knew."

~*~J2~*~

Jensen deleted the message as soon as he heard it. He didn't want to be bothered with Jared's insistent whining.

"You're being an ass."

Jensen looked toward his door to see Mackenzie standing there, "What?"

"I said you're being an ass. I mean you'd think you'd learn."

Jensen sat up on his bed, "What are you talking about?"

Mackenzie walked into the bedroom, "Firs Jared avoids you and now you're avoiding him? I don't know what happened nor do I need to know, but avoiding each other doesn't solve anything. You love him JR. I've never seen you this way about anyone since you and Jared started dating. I mean you guys have been together almost a year don't you think that ought to have taught you something? Whatever problems you have, you'll get through them together."

Jensen stared at his sister, "When did you get so smart?" He asked.

Mackenzie laughed, "I've been told I take after my brother."

"Thanks."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Josh," she teased.

"Ouch," Jensen laughed punching his sister on the arm.

Mackenzie laughed and left the room. Jensen laid back down and really thought about what Mackenzie had said. He sighed and turned over glancing at the clock. He grabbed his cell and dialed his boyfriend's number.

~*~J2~*~

Jared and Gen were hallway through the movie when Jared's phone rang. They saw it was Jensen.

"Ignore it," Gen said.

Jared shook his head, "Hey," he said answering the phone.

"Jay, hey, I thought you had gone to bed. I was planning to leave you a message," Jensen said.

"What do you want Jen?"

"Look, I know I've been an ass, and I really don't expect you to forgive me, but I was hoping you'd give me a chance to explain."

"When?"

"Tomorrow? Come to my job?"

"What time?"

"Um, say between twelve and one."

"I'll be there."

"Perfect, see you then."

Jared hung up the phone and turned to Gen who glowered at him.

"Really Jay?"

"I gotta give him a chance to explain himself before I condemn him."

Genevieve just sighed as she stood up from the couch. Jared walked her out before heading to the kitchen in search of Butter Pecan ice cream and pickles.

~*~J2~*~

The next afternoon after Jared finished his brunch of scrambled eggs and pickles, and orange juice, he headed to Roy's Auto Body. He waved to Roy once he got there and headed out back.

"Jensen?"

Jensen wheeled himself from under the truck he was working on, "Hey. Gimmie about five minutes. I just wanna finish this and then I'll be on my break."

Jared nodded and stood to the side as he watched Jensen. Just watching the play of Jensen's muscles was enough to get him hard. He groaned. This day was not starting well.

"All done," Jensen said standing up.

Jensen led Jared out of the garage and down the street to the sandwich shop. Jensen ordered a Reuben sandwich and a soda while Jared ordered coffee.

"So, I was feeling a bit jealous."

Jared frowned, "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Tom. I just felt like you two would become buddy-buddy and you wouldn't need me anymore."

Their orders arrived and when the waitress left, Jared started laughing.

"That is ridiculous. Why would I become buddies with Tom? I mean yeah, I forgave him, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, you're my boyfriend and I love you," Jared said sipping his coffee. "Tom is just my baby daddy. I mean he tried giving me money once and I gave it right back. I made it pretty clear that I didn't want anything from him."

Jensen looked at Jared, "Yeah?"

Jared nodded, "Yup. Jen, you've always been there for me and you promised you'd always be there for me and help me out with my daughter. Why would I pass that up? You're mine Jensen Ross. Always and forever."

Jensen smiled as he polished off his sandwich, "And you're mine Jared Tristan."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a hint of femslash in it toward the end. Its just hinted and I'm not really going to be expanding too much on it since I'm not a big fan of femslash anyway and I have no idea how I managed to write this in there.

"Jen, m'hot," Jared whined.

It was the middle of August and Jared, who was 6 months pregnant at this time, was extremely uncomfortable.

I know baby. What can I do?" Jensen asked lying next to his lover on the bed.

"Can you turn up the AC?"

"Sure. You want some ice cream too? Mom brought you some Butter Pecan."

Jared looked at his boyfriend gleefully, "She did?"

Jensen smiled, "Yup."

Jared nodded, "Yes please."

Jensen nodded and slid off the bed as Josh poked his head in the room, "I'm off to go see Janice. You boys need anything?"

Jensen shook his head, "No thanks."

Josh nodded, "Right. Well Mack went riding with Michael, and mom and dad won't be home until eight so you boys have the house to yourselves."

Jensen nodded as he headed for the kitchen. Josh was about to leave when Jared sat up, "Hey Josh, you wanna feel the baby?"

"Really?" Josh asked and Jared nodded.

Josh walked and sat on the bed before putting a tentative hand on Jared's belly. Jared smiled and put Josh's hand on a particular spot on his belly.

"If you press in you can feel her head."

Josh did as told and gasped, "Wow."

"Pretty crazy, right?" Jensen asked walking into the room.

Josh nodded, "Yeah."

After a minute Joshed removed and hand and stood, "Well, I gotta go. Thanks, Jay."

Jared smiled tiredly. Josh chuckled as he left the room. Jensen looked at him.

"You want your ice cream now or should I save it for after your nap?"

Jared sat up against the pillows and held his hand out. Jensen chuckled and handed him the ice cream. Jared rested the bowl on his belly and looked into the bowl. He saw ice cream and pickles.

"Jen, you forgot the chocolate syrup."

"We're all out baby, sorry. Mackenzie used the last of it the other day."

Jared pouted but ate his ice cream. Once he was done Jensen sat the bowl on the night stand as Jared yawned and curled against Jensen. Jensen wrapped an arm around him.

"Get some sleep, babe."

~*~J2~*~

"Jordan," Megan said.

Jordan and Megan were sitting in the living room the next afternoon picking out names for Jared's daughter.

"Are you kidding me? No way."

"Why not, it's cute."

Jared shook his head, "Alexis."

"Um, ew!"

"What's wrong with Alexis?" he asked as Jeff walked in with his girlfriend Amy. Jeff shook his head at his siblings before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Jay, Tom was by here this morning," He said handing Amy a soda as he sat down.

"What did he want?"

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know mom talked to him."

Jared frowned. Suddenly his phone rang and he waddled happily into his room to talk to Jensen.

Amy chuckled, "He is so cute."

Megan pouted, "I still think he should name his daughter Jordan."

Jeff just laughed.

~*~J2~*~

On August 19th Sherri gave her son a baby shower. All Jared wanted was to come home after his appointment and sleep but when Jensen brought him home he was greeted by a houseful of people. Jensen's family was there, Danneel, Jensen's best friend, Genevieve, Tom and even Chad was there along with some of the neighbors and classmates.

Jared tried to be sociable during the party but he was hot, tired and miserable. And it didn't help that Chad and Tom made him uneasy.

After lunch the presents were brought out. Jared received things from diapers to onesies, clothes, a high chair; Genevieve gave him a baby book which had some pictures of his pregnant belly. Then Sherri showed him the nursery which she explained Tom helped her with. Jared and Jensen both looked at Tom.

He shrugged, "You wouldn't accept me handing you money so I had to find another way to give you money for her."

Jared just nodded. He looked at his boyfriend and Jensen nodded.

"C'mon, babe," he said leading Jared upstairs to his room.

~*~J2~*~

In Jared's room the two laid on the bed, "You okay?" Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head, "I'm hot, I'm tired, and my back hurts."

Jensen chuckled lightly before reaching up and turning the AC up. He then proceeded to strip his boyfriend leaving him in his boxers.

"Turn on your side."

Jared did as he was told and Jensen retrieved the massage oil from the night stand and massaged his lover's back while humming a song he made up and dubbed it Jared's Lullaby. Between the soothing sounds of Jensen's voice and the soothing movement of his hands, it didn't' take Jared long to fall asleep.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen headed back into the living room where he noticed some people had left and his mom was helping Sherri clean up.

"Honey, is Jared okay?" Donna asked.

Jensen nodded, "Yeah he was just tired and really uncomfortable."

Donna nodded, "Of course. Being pregnant in the summer is never fun."

Sherri nodded her agreement, "Especially when you're eight or nine months."

Jensen just chuckled.

~*~J2~*~

As the end of August neared, Jared became more nervous than before school ended. Jared was more noticeable and he was afraid of what people will say.

"Jay, don't worry about it," Gen said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Gen's right," Danni said stealing one of Jensen's fries.

Jared, Jensen, Gen and Danni were all at Sunshine Diner on a sort of double date. Ever since the baby shower, Danni and Gen have been hanging out before finally admitting their feelings for each other. The two girls couldn't be happier and the boys were happy for them.

"Now," Gen said. "Let's talk about baby names."

Jared smiled at Jensen and Jensen smiled back. The girls looked confused.

"What's going on?" Danni asked sipping her lemonade.

"Jay already has a name and it's perfect," Jensen said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense."

"Emilia Rose. Emilia Rose Padalecki," Jared said.

The girls awed. "It's so cute!" Danni said. Gen nodded.

"It is perfect."

Jared smiled, "Thanks. Megan's gonna be pissed I didn't choose the name Jordan."

Everyone laughed. After they all finished their lunch the four headed to the park where they walked around just enjoying each other's company and of course making fun of the joggers. Later that evening Jensen dropped the girls off before dropping Jared off.

"Are you staying?" Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head, "Can't babe. Mom and Dad are working late and Josh is at his girlfriend's. I gotta keep an eye on Mack."

Jared nodded. He leaned over giving Jensen a kiss before heading in the house.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Jared was none too happy about starting school, but he was glad this was his last year. Jensen gave Jared and Genevieve a ride since Gen's car was being worked on.

"Everything is going to be fine Jay," Jensen said giving is boyfriend a kiss.

Jared just grunted causing Jensen to laugh as he climbed out the truck. Jensen waited until they entered the school before driving away.

~*~J2~*~

Jared noticed how people stared at his belly and whispered as he passed heading to his first class. Jared wrapped his arms around his 26 week belly. He was just grateful that Emilia seemed to be sleep as he approached his seat. Once class was over Jared grabbed his things and started to head to his next class when he was grabbed and shoved into a locker.

"Look at this," One guy said. "This fag has the nerve to show his face here."

"Who'd ever thought Padalecki would be pregnant," one girl jeered. "Guess he really is a girl in disguise."

"Get off," Jared said shoving the people back and heading to class.

"Whatever you say Jaredina," The first guy said and the whole group laughed.

The rest of the day fared no better for Jared. He was teased, poked, pushed and laughed at all day. By the time the end of the day rolled around, Emilia was kicking up a storm and Jared was in tears.

~*~J2~*~

All day Jensen was worried about his young lover. As he drove toward the school he hoped Jared was okay. He pulled the truck up in front of his boyfriend's school and automatically knew something was wrong. Jared had his arms wrapped tightly around his protruding belly and his head was down. Jensen hit the emergency brake and jumped out.

"Jay?"

Jared lifted his head and immediately ran into Jensen's arms. Jensen just held him tight while he cried. Jensen said nothing. He knew Jared had had a rough first day and just let him get it all out. Soon Jared's sobs quieted and Jensen looked at him.

"Ready to go?"

Jared nodded and followed Jensen to the truck. The entire ride to Jared's house was silent. Once they got to the house, they greeted Jerry and Sherri before heading upstairs to Jared's room to do their homework. Halfway into his Pre-Calculus Jared spoke.

"They poked and prodded me like I was a science experiment. All day I was teased, laughed at, whispered about, and called names. Some people asked me questions and some of them were genuinely curious but others laughed at me."

Jensen took his Organic Chemistry book off his lap and Pulled Jared onto his lap, "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm never going back to school."

Jensen chuckled, "C'mon babe, don't be like that, it's your last year."

Jared shook his head, "I don't care."

Jensen sighed, "Babe don't worry about it, I mean things will lighten up in a few days trust me."

Jared sighed and nodded as he pulled out his bag of Gummy Worms. The two went back to their homework. Just then Sherri poked her head in the room.

"Jensen, dear, are you staying for dinner?"

"What are we having mama?" Jared asked.

"Mięso i ziemniaki, ryż, ziemniaki chleb i ciasto."

Jared smiled at Jensen, "Meat and potatoes, rice, potato bread and cake."

"Zostaniesz?" Sherri asked.

Jensen nodded, "Tak."

Yes and no were the only two words that Jensen knew well. Sherri smiled and left the room. Jared went and climbed on his boyfriend's lap.

"You okay baby?"

Jared shook his head, "Horny. Want you."

Jensen chuckled lightly as he kissed Hared hotly on the mouth. He stood letting Jared's long legs wrap around his waist as he carried him to the bed. He eased Jared on his back and took his time stripping him out of his clothes kissing any and all exposed Jared was completely naked he flushed under Jensen's gaze and wrapped his arms around his belly.

"Don't baby, you are so beautiful."

"I'm not, I'm fat."

Jensen chuckled as he kissed him, "You're not fat baby."

Jared sat up and helped Jensen remove his clothing before lying back down and Jensen settled between his lover's parted thighs. He reached over to Jared's night stand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He didn't bother with a condom knowing Jared would say something. Jensen coated his fingers and slipped them inside Jared's entrance.

"Mm, good," Jared moaned.

Jensen chuckled, "You are such a slut for my fingers Jay."

"Yes, finger fuck me Jenny. Love when you fuck me with your fingers."

Jensen chuckled but obliged as he stroked and stretched his boyfriend. By the time he had three fingers in Jared's body Jared was moaning and panting.

"Jen please, c'mon."

Jensen removed his fingers and slicked up his cock before pushing inside. He gave Jared a few minutes to adjust before he thrust deep.

"Oh fuck!" Jared screamed. "More."

Jensen thrust deep and withdrew before slamming back inside and thrusting deep again. He kept up this rhythm knowing his lover liked to be fucked this way. Jared pulled Jensen down kissing him messily. The new angle sent a particular hard thrust to Jared's prostate causing Jared to scream.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes. Harder Jenny!"

Jensen just chuckled as he fucked his boyfriend harder. He could feel his orgasm coming but wanted to get Jared off before he came. He reached between their bodies and gripped Jared's cock and jerked it.

"Jen, close!" Jared whimpered.

"Me too, baby."

Jensen jerked Jared's cock faster and both Jared and Jensen came together shouting each other's name. After a few minutes Jensen pulled out of his boyfriend and threw on a pair of pants and headed into the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and proceeded to clean his boyfriend up before he fell asleep.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen was in Organic Chemistry the next afternoon when his phone went off signaling a text. He headed out of the class under the guise of using the bathroom and checked his text. It was from Genevieve and all it said was 911. Jen frowned and called her back.

"Jensen, you gotta come and take Jay home."

"What happened?"

"A couple of kids beat him up. He's not that bad, but he's really shaken."

"I'm on my way."

Jensen headed back to the class and explained to the teacher that he had an emergency. The teacher let him go.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen raced into the nurse's office found Jared and Gen sitting on a cot.

"Baby."

Jared looked up. Once he saw Jensen the tears started up again, "Jen."

Jensen headed toward him and inspected the damage. Jared had a black eye, bruised cheek and a busted lip.

"It could've been a lot worse," The nurse said.

"Ready to go?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded.

"I'll see you boys later," Gen said.

Jensen helped Jared out to the truck, "C'mon, let me take you home."

Jared shook his head. Jensen frowned, "My house?"

Jared shook his head again. That's when Jensen understood. He nodded, "Okay."

Jensen drove to the shack and once inside Jared lay on the bed and immediately fell asleep Jensen sat next to him on the bed watching him sleep. He wanted to kick those kids' asses for touch his boy. After a few minutes Jen felt Jared stir.

"Jen?"

Jensen wrapped his arms around his lover, "Shh, baby, m'right here. Go back to sleep."

Jay shifted, "Can't Emilia keeps kicking me."

Jensen rubbed circles on Jared's belly and sung low to calm both Jared and Emilia. He smiled as both began to settle. Jensen kissed Jared's lips.

"I love you, baby."

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zostaniesz- Are you staying?
> 
> Tak- Yes.
> 
> The language is Polish seeing as Jared is of Polish descent


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks went on things for Jared cooled down a bit. People still pointed and whispered but that's as far as it went after Jared had gotten beat up. The principal found the boys and expelled them for continuous fighting.

"Jared, sweetheart?" Donna called poking her head in the living room. "Is there anything particular you want or don't want for dinner?"

Jared looked up from the movie he was watching with Jensen and his siblings, "What're you making?"

"Beef enchiladas."

"Can I have barbecue sauce?"

Donna smiled and nodded, "Of course. I think we still have some and if not Jensen can run to the store."

Jared smiled and went back to the movie. Later as they sat down to eat Donna handed him the barbecue sauce.

"So Jared, you about ready for Emilia?" Alan asked.

Jared nodded, "I can't wait."

Josh chuckled, I bet. So are you gonna be mom or dad?"

"Haven't officially decided but I was kinda going with mommy."

Josh smiled and nodded. Alan cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So what are you going to do after she's born?"

"Well I had talked to my teachers and the principal and they agreed to let me do my work from home for the first two months. After that, mom agreed to watch her while I go to school. I'm not sure once I graduate. I might take some time off."

"Sounds good," Aland smiled. "We'll help in any way we can."

After dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, Jared and Jensen headed to Jensen's room to get ready for bed. Jared snuggled next to Jensen with his head on his boyfriend's chest and his hand on his belly as Jensen popped in a movie.

"You okay baby? Emilia bothering you?"

Jared shook his head, "M'fine."

~*~J2~*~

The next morning Jared woke to the smell of eggs and pancakes. He opened his eyes and saw Jensen smiling at him with a tray of food in his hands.

"What's all this?" He asked sitting up.

"What, can't I bring you breakfast in bed?"

Jared chuckled as Jensen sat down. Together the two (well three) had breakfast in bed.

"Don't you work today?"

"Nope."

"Oh. So what are you doing today?"

Jensen shrugged, "What do you wanna do? Today is just for me and you."

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we can go riding?"

Jensen frowned, "You sure you're okay to?"

Jared shrugged, "As long as we're not riding for a long time."

Jensen nodded and dragged his boyfriend to the shower. Afterwards, they headed toward the stalls. Jared went into the third stall and grinned.

"Hey Babs, wanna go riding?"

Babs stamped her feet and whined causing the boys to laugh. Jensen headed to his horse, Judge.

"Morning Judge, wanna get some air?"

The boys saddled Judge and Babs before taking them out. Jensen helped Jared on and smiled before climbing on Judge.

"Let's go down by the lake."

Jared nodded and followed Jensen. Once they reached the lake Jared and Jensen sat cuddling by the water while the horses roamed around. The boys spent most of the morning by the lake and even went wading until Jared got hungry.

As they headed back to the house Jensen snapped a picture of Jared and Babs, "Gorgeous," he smiled.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do you wanna do? I mean technically Jensen's not the father."

"I say we take her the minute she's born and run for the hills."

"Sounds like a plan. I mean I know Jared's gonna keep her from me."

~*~J2~*~

Jared was not prepared for the blinding pain below his belly. He wasn't prepared for the blood either.

"Jen!"

Jensen ran into the room, "Shit," he said before running out calling for his dad.

The next thing Jared knew, he was being wheeled into the operation room as Dr. Wyatt explained that he's miscarrying."

"No, Jen, please."

"It's gonna be alright, Jay."

"No, I can't lose her."

"Jay."

"Jay, baby, wake up," Jensen shook his boyfriend.

Jared slowly opened his eyes, "Jen?"

"Hey, you were dreaming. You ended up falling asleep after lunch."

Jared sat up, "I dreamt I lost her Jenny. I can't lose her."

Jensen sat up on the bed behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, "You won't lose her, babe. I promise."

Jared just sighed. He knew Jen couldn't promise something like that.

~*~J2~*~

The two lovers spend all day together. They went downtown to buy presents for their mothers' upcoming birthdays. Jared bought his mother a ring with a sapphire stone while Jensen got his mom a silver pendant in the shape of a heart.

After they did shopping for their mothers, they stopped by Danneel's who invited them for lunch.

"You read Jare?" Danni asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Jensen chuckled, "He keeps packing and unpacking his overnight bag."

Danni laughed.

After lunch the two boys just walked around town and even stopped at Coldstone. Later that evening Jensen took Jared to a romantic dinner. Afterwards they went back to Jensen's where he continuously indulged Jay in his craving.

~*~J2~*~

"Jen," Jared whined.

Jensen just snored away causing Jared to shake him harder, "Jenny, please wake up."

Jensen grunted, "Hm? Jay its one in the morning, go back to sleep."

"But I'm hungry."

"Baby, I'll fix you something later," Jensen said turning over.

Jared whimpered shaking Jensen again, "Jensen."

Jensen grunted, "What Jay?"

"I want tacos."

Jensen sat up, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Jay, its one in the morning. I am not making you fucking tacos."

"Please?" Jared said pulling out the puppy eyes. Jensen sighed.

"We don't even have stuff for tacos."

"Please Jen, Emilia's hungry too."

"You fucking owe me Jay."

Jensen slipped out of the bed and got dressed before grabbing his phone and keys and leaving. He drove to the nearest supermarket and grabbed everything to make tacos. The cashier smiled warily at him.

"Pregnant girl?"

"Something like that."

The cashier raised her eyebrows, "Pregnant guy? Congratulations, do you know what he's having?"

"A girl."

"Congrats."

Jensen nodded and grabbed the bag and headed back to the house and set about making a couple tacos. Once Jared caught sight of them he gave the biggest grin. That made Jensen feel so much better.

"Thanks Jenny."

"You're welcome."

~*~J2~*~

"Jen?"

"Yes Jay?" Jensen moaned.

"Can you get me some ice cream please?"

"You're joking right? At 3 in the morning?"

Jared looked at him and Jensen sighed getting out of bed, "Fine."

"I want an ice cream sundae with pistachio ice cream."

Jensen looked at him like he had two heads before muttering, "You're lucky you're pregnant and I love you."

Jensen had to make another run to the store before coming back and making his boyfriend his sundae. After 3 trips of remaking the sundae, because the first two times he didn't make it right, Jensen was getting irritated. He just wanted to sleep. He had to be up at 6 to prepare for class and to take Jay to school.

"Thanks Jenny," Jared said happily.

Jensen just grunted, climbed in bed, and turned over and went to sleep.

~*~J2~*~

The next time Jensen was woken up it was by his alarm going off at 6. He groaned before shutting it off and waking his sleeping boyfriend. As they both got ready, Jensen was contemplating not going in today.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Getting ready for class."

Jared frowned, "But its Wednesday. I thought you didn't have classes on Wednesday."

Jensen frowned and then his eyes went wide and he dropped his bag, "You're right!"

Once Jared finished getting ready, Jensen dropped him off with a kiss and a promise that he would pick him up later. After seeing his boyfriend off, he drove back home and went to sleep

He didn't wake back up until 3 which was a half hour before he had to pick up Jared.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are going to be happy with this chapter but also wanna kill me. Believe me I understand and will take all threats and tomatoes or anything you wanna throw at me. I will tell you it ends happy though!
> 
> Enjoy!

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

Jared was in the middle of his Bio exam when he felt a sharp pain below his abdomen. He took a couple deep breaths and tried not to focus on the pain. As soon as he finished his exam he sent a text to Jensen: "Just wanted to let you know I've gone into labor. It's not bad butif it gets worse I'll call you."

Jensen texted him back a few minute later: "Okay baby. Be careful and I'll see you soon"

He turned in his exam and sat back down to wait for Jen to finish when another sharp pain hit him. He whimpered a little and took some deep breaths.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen had been in class when he got Jared's text. Now he had a break between classes and he was a wreck. Danni, whose class let out the same time as Jen's, stared at him.

"Jen, what's going on?"

"Jay. He texted me during class. He's gone into labor."

"Wow, he's early isn't he?"

"A few days," Jen nodded.

~*~J2~*~

After Bio, Jay and Gen headed for the cafeteria. Jay didn't want to eat but Gen made him.

"You have to eat Jay. You need your strength. Are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?"

"Yes. It's way too early to head to the hospital."

Gen sighed and nodded as she handed Jay a juice.

~*~J2~*~

"Did you hear that?" Mike said looking at his companions. "It's almost time."

"Yeah, but how are gonna get in there?" Tom asked.

Chad grinned, "Leave that to me. His mother thinks we're still friends."

Tom frowned, "Guys, I don't know if we should do this."

Mike frowned, "Do not tell me you are having second thoughts."

Tom frowned, "Well no, but-"

"Good."

~*~J2~*~

By the time 3:30 rolled around Jared's contractions had intensified, but not by much. He still felt it was too early to head to the hospital.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jensen asked when he picked Jared up.

"Okay, I guess. Contractions are getting a little stronger."

"Think we should head to the hospital?"

Jared shook his head, "Too early."

Jensen sighed, "Okay. I'm gonna take you back to my place, just like we planned and then call your parents."

Jared nodded as Jensen drove. Once inside the house, Donna whisked Jay into the kitchen to fix him a snack while Jensen talked to his boyfriend's mother.

"Do not argue with me Jared Padalecki. Giving birth is no easy task. You need your strength."

Jared whimpered as another contraction hit him. Jensen was by his side in an instant and rubbed his back.

"Relax baby, just breathe. Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?"

Jared nodded. Jensen took Jared upstairs and popped in a movie.

~*~J2~*~

When Donna and Sherri went to check on the boys around 6:30, they found them both sleep. Sherri noticed the sheen of sweat on her son's forehead and knew he was in pain.

"Moje biedne dziecko," she murmured.

"What did you say?" Donna asked.

"My poor baby," Sherri replied as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, I hope he's okay."

"Jensen takes good care of him."

"That he does," Donna smiled.

Jared woke up when another contraction seized him. He buried his head in Jensen's chest to muffle his cry of pain. Jensen immediately wrapped an arm around him.

"Shh, its okay. You're okay."

"Jen," Jared cried.

"I'm here baby. What do you need? You wanna go to the hospital?"

Jared whimpered and shook his head, "No. Too early. Contractions are still too far apart."

Jensen nodded, "Okay. Want me to get you something?"

"Apple juice?"

Jensen nodded and went to get Jared some juice.

~*~J2~*~

Everyone sat down to dinner around 8:30. Jared was just too uncomfortable and in too much pain. Jensen frowned unsure of what to do to make him feel better.

"Have him take a shower," Sherri suggested.

Jensen looked at Jared, "Wanna try a shower baby?"

Jared nodded and Jensen took him upstairs to the shower. He let Jared stand under the warm spray as he soaped and washed his body. All of a sudden a really sharp pain hit Jared and he cried. Jensen crushed their mouths together kissing him passionately so to help Jared not think of the pain. When the need for air came, Jay pulled back.

"Jen?"

"Yeah baby?"

"My water broke."

"I'm guessing now you wanna head to the hospital," Jensen said as he rinsed them off before shutting off the water.

"I don't know. I mean the contractions are still kinda far apart."

"I think we should go."

Jared nodded. Jensen led him into the bedroom where they dressed and headed back downstairs. Jensen explained what happened and what was going on. That's when Jared started to panic.

"Jay, calm down. We've gone over this plenty times."

"But Jen…"

Jensen sighed shaking his head as he helped Jared into the truck, "But nothing. Call Dr. Wyatt and focus on breathing Jay."

Jared sighed and did as he was told. By the time they reached the hospital, Dr. Wyatt was already waiting for them. They had just gotten Jared in a wheelchair when he was seized by another contraction. As soon as the contraction subsided they got Jared on the bed and administered the epidural. Dr. Wyatt waited for it to take effect before measuring him.

"Well you're only dilated 3 centimeters. You've got a long wait ahead of you since you need to be at 10 centimeters."

Jared sighed and Jensen stroked his hair, "Why don't you try sleeping more, babe."

Dr. Wyatt nodded, "That may help speed the process and also walking helps," She said before excusing herself to check on her other patients.

~*~J2~*~

By midnight, the epidural had fully worn off and Jared was in a lot more pain and he'd only dilated 5 centimeters. He had tried walking but that wasn't helping. Before Dr. Wyatt had taken off for the night she suggested that they head back home because he still had a long wait ahead of him. Jared didn't want to.

"Jen," Jared whined.

"I'm here baby. Wanna try another shower?"

Jared nodded. Jensen helped him up and into the bathroom and helped him shower. After they showered and dressed, Jared lay back on the bed. Donna placed a wet washcloth over his forehead and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest dear."

~*~J2~*~

Around 5:30am Jared bolted awake at the pressure he felt between his legs. It was time. He shook Jensen who bolted awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Get the nurse Jen, its time."

Both Donna and Sherri squealed with happiness and left the room to call the family while Jensen got a nurse who paged Dr. Wyatt and re-administered the epidural. The nurse then brought him into the delivery room where Dr. Wyatt met them. The delivery room was pretty tight with Dr. Wyatt, a nurse, Jensen, both Jensen and Jared's moms, and Tom hand insisted he be there to witness the birth of his child.

"Are you ready Jared?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

Jared nodded. Dr. Wyatt nodded and smiled at him. As she finished prepping herself, Jared screamed.

"It hurts! Jen, make it stop!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Something's wrong!"

Dr. Wyatt felt around the womb and put her fingers back inside the birth canal and frowned. Donna saw the doctor's look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think Emilia is upside down. Jared, we're going to prep you for an emergency C-section."

"I'm losing her!"

"Shh, you're not losing her, I promise. She's just facing the wrong way which is preventing you from delivering her naturally. Now, would you like me to put you completely under?"

Jared shook his head and Dr. Wyatt nodded. Along with the epidural he had just received, the nurse gave him some local anesthesia. Dr. Wyatt drew a curtain around Jared's lower half in case they didn't want to see and set about cutting Jared open.

Jensen tried to keep his boyfriend's mind off what was happening and talked to him about how beautiful Emilia was going to be and how she was going look just like Jared. Jared smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Being there for me. Helping me through this. I never would've made it through without you."

Jensen chuckled, "Yes you would've, but you're welcome."

Dr. Wyatt noticed why Emilia was the wrong way. She saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's poor little neck and it prevented her from turning. She decided not to say anything to her young patient as she gently removed the cord so he wouldn't get scared.

As Tom watched Dr. Wyatt deliver his baby and Jared and Jensen talk about the baby like it was theirs, he got more and more angry.

Jared heard his daughter's cry and he and Jensen both perked up. That's when everything went to hell. Just as Jared was about to tell Jensen to cut the cord, Tom disappeared behind the curtain. He reemerged seconds later with Emilia in his arms and bolted out the door. Jared let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"MY BABY! EMILIA! NOOOOO!"

The nurse ran out of the room followed by Sherri and Donna. Jared tried to get off the bed but Jensen restrained him.

"My baby!" Jared cried.

"They'll get her, you need to be stitched back up," Jensen said.

It took some coaxing, but Jensen managed to get a sobbing Jared to lie back down so Dr. Wyatt could stitch him up.

~*~J2~*~

Out in the waiting room Jared and Jensen's family saw Tom running by, but they didn't notice he had the baby until Sherri and Donna came out screaming.

"Zatrzymaj go, że ma dziecko! Ma Emilia!"

"He has Emilia! Stop him!"

Alan, Jerry, Josh, and Jeff immediately jumped to their feet and took off in the direction that Tom ran. The nurse headed to the nurse's station and called security. Megan and Mackenzie followed their mothers back into the delivery room.

"It's gonna be okay Jare," Megan said hugging her brother gently. "He won't get far. The entire hospital security is after him."

Jared just whimpered and buried his face in his sister's neck.

~*~J2~*~

Tom had just made it out to his car when he was soon surrounded by not only hospital security but real cops too. He laughed as he gunned the engine and took off while holding the wailing baby in one arm as he drove. Looking out the rearview mirror, he saw the cops were chasing him. He laughed.

"They won't catch me."

He took his hand off the wheel and pulled out his cellphone to dial Chad and sat it down on speakerphone.

"This better be good Tom, I was in the middle of something, or should I say someone."

Tom laughed, "I have the baby, Chad. I got her, but I got a million cops on my ass."

Chad laughed, "Nice going! Try to ditch them and I'll see you back at my place."

Tom laughed again and hung up the phone while he drove with Emilia crying in his arms and tried to ditch the cops.

~*~J2~*~

Half an hour later Jared had been moved to his own room and had cried himself to sleep. Jensen sat next to him running his fingers through his hair. Several minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and it was opened.

"Jen?"

Jensen looked up and saw Josh standing there with Emilia in his arms. Jensen walked over to him.

"Is she…?"

"Doc said she's fine, just cried herself to sleep."

Jensen nodded and took the baby from his brother. Josh clapped Jensen on the shoulder.

"We're gonna take off. Tell Jared we'll see him tomorrow."

Jensen nodded. Josh left shutting the door behind him. Jensen walked over to the bed.

"Jay, wake up. Someone wants to meet you."

Jared opened his eyes frowned before looking at Jensen, "Huh?"

Jensen chuckled as he placed Emilia in his lover's arms. Jared broke into a huge grin as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey baby, I'm your mommy."

Just then a young woman knocked on the door and entered the room. She explained that she was the lactation nurse and showed Jared how to properly hold and breastfeed Emilia. It took several tried but eventually Emilia latched on and drank. Jensen watched Jared and Emilia and thought about how much he wanted them in his life always and forever.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter meets with everyone's expectations. The song that Jensen is singing is called "Crazy Love" by Jason Mann and Jensen Ackles. I don't know who wrote the song but for the purpose of this story and chapter, I'm saying that Jensen wrote it.
> 
> Another small note: I'm giving you a fair warning that this story will be ending soon. I'm giving it about 4 more chapters, but we will see.

The next morning Jensen was the first to wake and he looked over into the bassinet.

"Hey there, were you awake this whole time just waiting for someone to pick you up?" He cooed.

Jared woke up to Jensen's singing and found him changing Emilia's diaper.

"I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles

And the heavens open every time she smiles

And I'm running to her, that's where I belong

I'm running to her like a river's song

She gives me love, love, love, crazy love

She gives me love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down," Jensen paused to tickle Emilia before scooping her up in his arms.

"And I'm running to her when the sun goes down

She takes away my trouble, she takes away my grief

She takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep," He sang rocking her a little bit

Jared watched lovingly from the bed at his daughter and boyfriend. Jensen hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it that way until the song was finished.

Jensen took a break for a second and glanced at Jared who had his eyes closed pretending to be sleep. Emilia started whining and Jensen chuckled before he continued the song.

"She gives me love, love, love, crazy love

She gives me love, love, love, crazy love

Yes I need her, in the daytime

Yes I need her, in the night

Yes I want to throw my arms around her," Jensen hugged Emilia gently.

"Kiss her, hug her, hold her tight," He kissed her softly on the top of her head and hugged her again.

"When I'm returning from a long day

She gives me some sweet lovin', it brightens up my day

It makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole

It makes me mellow right down to my soul

She gives me love, love, love, crazy love."

Jensen cradled Emilia in his arms as he sat down, "You know, I wrote this song for your mommy, but I don't think he'd appreciate it because he's not a girl."

Jared chuckled as Emilia started to cry, "It was beautiful," he said holding his arms out for his daughter.

"You heard?" Jensen asked handing Emilia over.

Jared nodded as he took Emilia from his boyfriend and moved aside the hospital gown so she could eat, "Just like from the middle of the first verse."

Jensen just laughed.

~*~J2~*~

Later that morning the Ackles and the Padaleckis came to visit. Jared was sitting up carefully propped against a bunch of pillows. Jensen was sitting next to him while Mackenzie held Emilia.

"So what happened with Tom?" Jensen asked.

"Well, we took after him behind the cops," Jeff started to explain. "The police had thought they had finally got him cornered and they pointed their guns on him demanding that he release the baby."

"Then he pulls out ramming sever police cars in the process to get to Main street," Alan continued.

"Probably heading to Chad's," Jared muttered.

"Then this crazy ass driver," Jeff said teasingly pointing at Josh, "comes flying out of nowhere and cuts him off. We all watch as he pulls Tom out of the car, hands Emilia to his dad and starts whaling on him."

Both Jared and Jensen stare at Josh who just shrugs. Just as Jared was about to open his mouth to speak, Dr. Wyatt entered the room to check on mommy and baby and Genevieve and Danneel showed up soon after.

"Dr. Wyatt, are you sure Emilia's okay?" Jared asked as he watched her check his daughter over.

Dr. Wyatt smiled, "Absolutely. After she was brought back in I checked her over. She was fine just a little pink from being out in the cold. She weighed 5 pounds, 8 ounces and was 20 inches long."

Megan laughed, "She's gonna be tall like her mommy."

After she checked Emilia, Dr. Wyatt asked everyone to leave the room so she could check Jared's incision and replace the bandage. Everyone left the room and Megan explained to Gen and Danni about what happened with Tom. Once Dr. Wyatt gave the okay, they all filed back into Jared's room. Danni asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to but were afraid to ask.

"Why did Tom want Emilia in the first place?"

Gen looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, "Because she's adorable," she chuckled.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other. Jen gave Jay a nod and he sighed.

"Because Tom is actually Emilia's father."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other unsure of how to respond. Jensen decided to speak.

"With the exception of Gen and Danni, when Jay was three months, after he told me what happened, we told you he had been raped. When dad helped me with the paternity test he asked me why and I explained it was because Jay had been raped by three guys, remember?"

Everyone nodded and Jensen looked at his boyfriend before continuing.

"Chad, Tom, and Mike. Tom turned out to be the father. And in the beginning, he tried to be helpful but I'm guessing his buddies convinced him otherwise."

Gen frowned, "I always knew those three were assholes but this takes the cake. And then he goes and kidnaps the baby seconds after she's born? That's just wrong!"

Jensen frowned and looked at his brother, "Josh, what happened to Tom?"

"You mean after I broke his face?" Josh asked.

Jensen gave his brother a look and Josh laughed.

"Relax little bro, all I gave him was a broken nose. But the last thing I saw was a cop putting him in a cruiser. I swear he got away lucky. He was glad I wasn't on duty."

"You wouldn't have done anything Josh," Alan spoke sternly. Josh sighed and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Jared decided to change the subject a little, "I want Jensen to be her dad."

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Jensen asked.

"Emilia needs a dad and Jensen is perfect for her. Not just because he's my boyfriend, but because he's been there for me and her since the beginning and he's just really sweet with her. He sang to her this morning. He made up a song for her. I mean yeah, he said he made it for me but if you hear the words, it's all for Emilia."

Everyone awed and Jensen smiled. He was convinced now more than ever that he couldn't do without Jared in his life forever.

~*~J2~*~

By the end of the week Jared and Emilia were at home. They were napping, well Emilia was napping and Jared was trying to get his work done to give to Gen on Sunday. Jared looked up as the door was opened and his dad entered.

"Czy ja przerywania?"

Jared shook his head and put down his pencil, "No, what's up?"

"Pragnę przeprosić."

Jared frowned, "For…?"

"Sposób, w jaki traktuje cię. Wiem, że to nie jest coś, o który prosiłeś. Widzę, że i zrozumieć, że teraz."

Jared sighed, "Dad just because I got pregnant, whether I asked for it or not, doesn't mean I'm ruining my future. I'm still finishing high school and I still have plans to go to college. Having a baby doesn't change that for me. I know for some people it would change things, but not me," Jared yawned.

Jerry nodded and chuckled, "I understand son. Why don't you take a nap?"

Jared glanced at Emilia still sleeping and nodded. He put his books away and laid next to his daughter. Jerry smiled before walking out the room and shutting the door behind him.

~*~J2~*~

After their classes ended Jensen snagged Danni.

"I need your help."

"With what?" she asked pulling free from his grasp.

"Next week is me and Jay's one year anniversary and I don't know what to do. I had planned on proposing to him but I can't seem to find the perfect ring or what else to do for him. I know he's still kinda sore and there's not much he'll be able to do but…" Jensen rambled.

Danni looked at her friend and realized he was completely frazzled. She'd never seen him like this.

"First off, I will help you plan your anniversary. And as happy as I am that you wanna propose, you do know it's illegal for gay marriages here in Texas right?"

Jensen nodded, "I was kinda thinking of doing something unofficial and then when Jay graduates, the three of us will move somewhere and get it done officially."

Danni nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll follow you to your house."

Once the two friends reached Jensen's house they set up in the living room and Danni opened her laptop, "Okay first things first. We want the perfect ring. So the best thing I suggest is to have the ring delivered. The best site I know of that has nice rings for cheap is Novori dot com."

Jensen just nodded. Together the two worked to create the perfect engagement ring and in the end Jensen settled on the BRUSHED METAL BAND WITH ROPE EDGING. He was very surprised to find out how cheap it was, but he liked it. It was simple yet elegant and wouldn't make Jared feel like he's a girl.

"Like it?" Danni asked.

Jensen nodded, "Yeah."

He put in the necessary information to have it delivered to him and then Danni set her laptop on the coffee table, "Okay so now we have the ring. So what else did you have in mind?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know."

~*~J2~*~

Jared woke to Emilia's cries and looked at his daughter, "What's wrong sweetie?"

He carefully sat up and lifted her in his arms and kissed her. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" he asked as he lifted up his shirt and let Emilia latch.

While he let Emilia feed, he picked up his cellphone and dialed his boyfriend and was surprised when he didn't answer. Probably doing homework with Danni, he thought and sent him a text.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen glanced at his phone after it stopped ringing and beeping to see he had a missed call from Jared and text from him as well.

"Well we know that Jared's not gonna wanna be away from Emilia for too long so how about like a really nice dinner, and you propose there."

Jensen nodded. Danni suddenly squealed and picked up her laptop. Jensen looked at her confused.

"Oh I have the perfect thing for you guys! Why don't you, Jared, and Emilia go the Guenther House! It has a museum and restaurant that you can go to for lunch. Then Jared can drop Emilia off to his parents and you and him can go to Boudro's for dinner where you propose to him and then maybe have a moonlit walk on the beach at Port Aransas. I mean it's not that far from here."

Jensen hugged Danni, "Thank you so much, you have saved my evening."

Danni laughed, "You're welcome now go call your boyfriend."

~*~J2~*~

Next Saturday Jared was getting Emilia dressed so they could go out with Jensen. He didn't know what his boyfriend had planned for today seeing as it was their anniversary. He was just told to wear something nice and casual and dress Emilia warmly. He was in the middle of changing his daughter's diaper when the umbilical stump fell off.

"Mom!" he screamed. "Mom!"

Sherri rushed into her son's bedroom, "Jared, what's wrong?"

Jared pointed and Sherri looked at what he was pointing too before laughing, "Jared honey calm down. It's perfectly normal. Her stump is supposed to fall off."

"Really?"

Sherri nodded, "Yes, honey."

Jared nodded, "Okay."

Sherri chuckled as she watched Jared finish dressing his daughter. She knew some of what Jensen had in store for them for today. Jared finished dressing Emilia and picked her up.

"Here let me take her, you finish getting ready Jensen will be here any minute."

Sherri left the room with her granddaughter to let her son finish getting dressed. Just as Jared came out the room Jensen showed up. He kissed Jared on the cheek and took Emilia from Sherri.

"Say bye to grandma, you'll see her later."

"Jen, where are we going?" Jared asked following his boyfriend to the car.

"You'll see. I have an entire day planned for us."

Jensen led Jared to his mother's car that he was borrowing and put Emilia in the car seat that he bought for her.

"You bought her a car seat?"

"Duh, what do you think?" Jensen laughed getting behind the wheel after buckling Emilia in the seat.

~*~J2~*~

"Jen that was amazing and I think Emilia liked it too," Jared said as they left the Guenther House.

Jensen smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before kissing Emilia on the head, "I'm glad you liked it. We're not done yet, but we have to stop back at your house first.

"Why?"

"To drop Emilia off."

Jared frowned and Jensen chuckled, "The next part is just for us, but we have some time."

The boys headed back to Jared's where they hung out until 7:30. Emilia was sleep in her crib and Jared was having a hard time saying goodbye.

"Baby, we won't be long, I promise."

"But what if something happens while I'm gone?"

"Then your mother will call. But seriously baby we have to go."

Jared waved and let Jensen lead him back to the car where he drove them to the restaurant. They were automatically seated once Jensen gave them his name and were given a menu.

"Wow all of this looks good," Jared mused.

"I know I think I'm gonna go with the Texas Filet of Sirloin and Frites."

"That sounds good, but I think I want something seafoodish. Haven't had seafood in 9 months."

Jensen laughed, "True. So what are you thinking about getting?"

Just then the waiter showed up and asked if they were ready to order. Jensen placed his order and they both looked at Jared.

"I'll go with the Boudreaux Shrimp and Grits and a Sprite."

The waiter left to place their orders and Jared noticed that Jensen started getting nervous about something.

"Jen, you okay?"

Jensen nodded. Showtime Jensen. Jensen stood and walked over to Jared's seat. Jared frowned even further.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki. You have given me something I never dreamed of. You have shown me how to love. I never thought I would find that until you came into my life. It's true we've only been dating for a year but I've known you since forever. You are smart, funny, hot," Jensen paused as Jared chuckled. "You are just beautiful in every way and I love you. I love how you always think about others, how you're always there for me when I need. And then you went and made me the father of your child."

Jared's eyes filled with tears. The waiter had returned with the food but placed it down quietly and then slipped away.

"I want to have it all with you. I want to have the house, the family, everything. Jared," Jensen said taking the ring out of his pocket, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, being my life partner, my everything?"

"Jenny," Jared moaned. He then flung himself out of the chair and into Jensen's arms, "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

The two shared a chaste kiss and then Jensen slipped the ring on Jared's finger.

"I love it. It's so manly," he chuckled.

Jensen laughed as they dug into their food.

~*~J2~*~

After they had dinner and dessert, the two went for a walk on the beach before heading back to Jared's house. After squeals from his mother and sister, and congratulations and pats on the back from his brother and father, Jared and Jensen went to check on Emilia before heading into Jared's room and crashed on the bed.

"I wish I could make love to you right now," Jared moaned.

Jensen chuckled, "Soon baby."

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, baby."

The two kissed briefly before falling asleep.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translation for the Polish in the order it is shown:
> 
> ~"Am I interrupting?"
> 
> ~"I wish to apologize"
> 
> ~"The way I treated you. I know this isn't something you asked for. I see that and understand that now."


	16. Chapter 16

The next weekend Jared and Jensen sat in Jensen's living room with Genevieve, Danneel and both their sisters.

"So we want this to be the perfect wedding," Megan said.

"Whatever we do, neither of us is wearing a dress," Jared said.

Megan chuckled, "Nope no dresses, except for this little beauty right here," she said tickling Emilia's stomach making her laugh.

"Oh my gosh she laughed," Mackenzie gushed.

Jared chuckled, "It's probably just gas."

"It is not. She laughed," Megan smiled at her brother.

Gen and Danni chuckled, "Okay so what kinda wedding are you going for?"

"Just something small," Jensen said. "Both families, a few close friends and that's it. I mean we'll make it official when Jay graduates and we move."

Jared frowned, "Move? Move where?" he asked looking at his boyfriend.

The girls all looked at each other and mouthed uh oh. Jensen sighed and looked at Jared.

"Jay, I've discussed this with you. After you graduate you, me and Emilia will move somewhere where we can legally be seen as a couple and have actual rights."

Jared nodded, "I remember talking about it but I don't remember us making some actual decisions about it."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just thought we had decided."

After that little discussion they all turned back into wedding planning. Danneel took careful notes as to where the boys wanted to hold the wedding, the total number of guests they wanted to have, and other minor details. They still needed to decide on the music, they needed to pick a cake, decide whether or not they want flowers and food. Jensen could see that Jared was getting tired. Jared had gotten into a regular feeding schedule with Emilia where she would nurse before going to bed around 7, she'd wake up again at 10 and then again at 1 to nurse. But Jared told Jensen that last night Emilia was being particularly fussy and wouldn't go back to sleep until almost 2:30 in the morning.

"How about we call it a day? Jay and his daughter could use a nap," Jensen said.

Danni and Gen smiled, "Alright. Jay I'll be over on Sunday to pick up the work you have," Gen said.

Jared nodded and stood taking Emilia from Jensen's sister into his arms, "Come on sweetie, you wanna nap on Daddy's bed?"

Jensen's heart swelled with happiness every time he heard Jared call him Emilia's daddy. Once Jared and Emilia headed upstairs to Jensen's room Gen turned to Jensen.

"Alright Jen, so what are we gonna do about Tom and his crew because something needs to be done?"

Jensen shook his head, "Believe me Gen, I feel you, but honestly, it's not worth it."

"Not worth it?! Are you shitting me? He kidnapped Emilia seconds after she was born and then ran from the hospital."

"I know Gen but, Emilia's not hurt. Like I said, is it really worth getting tossed in jail? The police already dealt with him; let's just leave it at that."

"He's right you know," Danni said.

Gen glared at Danni, "You're supposed to be on my side."

Danni chuckled, "Sorry Gen, but Jensen's right. It wouldn't be worth it to go after them and get himself hurt or worse, killed. I mean if Jared seems like he wants to pursue it, then okay, but other than that, just leave it."

Genevieve huffed but nodded, "Fine."

~*~J2~*~

A little while later after everyone left, Jensen headed upstairs to find Jared lying on the bed on his side nursing Emilia. Jensen smiled as he climbed on the bed and lay next to them.

"Hey can I ask you, what's that feel like?"

Jared shrugged, "I dunno. I mean in the beginning it felt strange and weird, but now it still feels a little strange but it also feels nice."

Jensen nodded as he kissed Emilia's forehead. Emilia whined and squirmed causing the boys to chuckle.

"She does not like to be bothered when she's eating, does she?" Jensen asked.

"Nope."

Jensen chuckled as he scooted closer to them. After several minutes Emilia pulled off and Jared burped her before sitting up so she could comfortably latch onto the other nipple.

"Jen?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I was just thinking, um…"

Jensen frowned, "What is it?"

Jared sighed and blushed, "I wanna be with you."

Jensen frowned, "What?"

Jared sighed again, "I wanna…y'know, with you."

Jensen chuckled, "Are you telling me you're ready to have sex again?"

Jared nodded, "Well it has been 3 weeks. I'm ready."

Jensen laughed, "What, you can't just say 'I wanna have sex'?"

Jared pouted, "Well I was trying not to use those words around Emilia."

"Baby, she's 3 weeks old, there's no way she understands what we're talking about," Jensen laughed again.

Jared pouted and then looked at Emilia whose eyes were drooping shut and pulled her off and burped her. Emilia let out a contented coo and let her eyes shut fully. Jared smiled as he ran his fingers through his daughter's dark hair, the only reminder that Jared had of Tom.

"You wanna lay her in the nursery that mom set up for her?"

Jared shook his head and yawned, "No, I think I might just nap here with her if that's okay."

Jensen smiled and then kissed Jared on the lips before kissing Emilia, "Of course baby."

Jared smiled sleepily before letting his eyes drop shut. Jensen lay down next to Emilia just watching his lover and his daughter sleep. When Alan came home from the hospital, he went to Jensen's room to check on them and ask about dinner and smiled to find the three of them sleep.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen woke about an hour later and glanced at the other occupants of his bed before smiling to see them still sleep. He slipped out of bed and covered them with the blanket before slipping out of the room and heading downstairs to find Josh watching TV.

"Hey."

Josh looked up, "Hey, Jay and Emilia sleep?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah," he said taking a seat next to his big brother. "What are you watching?"

Josh shrugged, "Not even sure. I actually just turned it on. Can I ask you something?"

Jensen nodded. Josh turned to fully look at him, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Ready for marriage?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Jenny, marriage is a huge step and then you plan on moving?"

Jensen sighed, "Look Josh, I know, alright? As much as I feel I'm ready, I'm terrified. I love Jay and I can't see myself with anyone but him. At the same time, I want us to be acknowledged for being a couple. I want us to have rights and opportunities, and be able to have the same insurance," Jensen chuckled. "This isn't about me trying to get away from my family or take Jared away from his. We love you all, but we can't get anything like that here."

Josh smiled and gave Jensen a hug, "You are definitely ready. I can see you've done a lot of thinking and I got your back."

Jensen looked shocked for a minute before hugging his brother back, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Hey, can I get in this group hug?"

Jensen looked to see Mackenzie grinning and nodded holding his arm out to his sister, "Sure munchkin, come here."

Mackenzie grinned and squeezed herself between her brothers and the Ackles siblings shared a group hug.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next several weeks Jared and Jensen have been busy planning their wedding with the help of their sisters, mothers and their friends in between school and Jensen's job. Wednesday afternoon, Mackenzie and Megan were sitting on Jared's couch with him and Emilia while Jensen was at work.

"Okay so we've got the cake, the music, the meals, so all that's left is for you and Jensen to get your suits and we need to work on the guest list," Megan said.

Jared groaned and he kissed his daughter's head, "We'll do it this weekend."

Mackenzie looked at her future brother in law, "Have you and Jensen decided on a date? I mean we've practically got everything set up but we don't have a date."

"Oh! You've gotta let us get Emilia's dress for the wedding, please?" Megan asked.

Jared laughed and looked at his daughter, "You want your auntie Megan to pick out a dress for you?"

Emilia gurgled and appeared to be reaching out for Megan. Megan smiled and took her niece from her brother, "See, she totally wants me too. Don't worry Mack and I will find one for her to complement you and Jensen's tuxes."

Mackenzie nodded, "Right."

Just then Jeff entered the house and upon seeing Jared he grinned, "Guess who I bumped into on my way here."

Jensen appeared behind Jeff and Jared's eyes lit upon seeing him. Emilia screeched and flailed her arms and legs and Jensen assumed she was reaching out to him. Jensen chuckled and bent down and took her from Megan, "Hey princess, miss me?"

Megan pouted, "Hey!"

Jensen chuckled as he ruffled her hair and bent down to kiss Jared on the lips, "Hey baby."

Jared smiled, "Hey."

"So Jensen we were talking to Jared and all that's left for you guys to do is to do the guest list, choose a date and get your tuxes," Mackenzie said. "Megan and I are gonna get Emilia's dress so you don't have to worry about her. We'll deal with Emilia."

Jensen glanced at his fiancé who was shifting in his seat. He frowned.

"You agreed to let our sisters take care of our daughter?"

Jared just nodded. Jensen frowned, "Baby you okay?"

Jared bit his lip; it was all he could do not to jump his fiancé's bones right then and there. They haven't had sex in a long time and he was really hoping for some alone time with his fiancé. He didn't know what to say though that wouldn't give him away to their sisters. Jensen seemed to understand though and looked at the girls.

"Do you guys mind watching Emilia for a couple of hours? Jay and I need to talk about some things."

Mackenzie snatched Emilia from Jensen and grinned, "Would we? We'd love too!"

Jensen laughed at his sister and turned to his fiancé, "Come on baby lets go to the room and talk."

Jared nodded and followed Jensen upstairs to his bedroom. The minute Jensen closed Jared's door, Jared was on him in a flash, kissing him and biting at his lover's lower lip. Jensen chuckled.

"Horny much?"

Jared whined, "Jenny."

"Shh, baby," he said nipping at Jared's Adam apple causing Jared to moan.

"Oh God, Jenny!"

Jensen chuckled, "Shh, you gotta be quiet baby."

"Can't help it, need you," Jared moaned working his hands down Jensen's button down shirt and taking it off.

Jared bent down to work at Jensen's pants and managed to get them undone and pulled his pants and boxers down before glancing at his lover's cock appreciatively.

"God, I love your cock, Jen," he said before flicking his tongue along the tip.

Jensen groaned and his hands found his way into Jared's hair, "Mm, yeah baby that's it suck my cock."

Jared did just that. He opened his mouth wide and took Jensen all the way down his throat causing Jensen to groan again. Jared then looked up at Jensen and Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's hair.

"Shit, baby, look so pretty with my cock stuffed down your throat."

Jared grinned as he sucked his fiancé for all he was worth. He hallowed out his cheeks and sucked him hard for a few minutes before pulling back and licking the shaft and the underside of the head before sticking his tongue in the slit.

"Fuck!" Jensen groaned.

Jared sucked on the head for a little bit before taking Jensen back into his mouth. He let one hand trail down his own pants and jerked his cock while his other hand fondled Jensen's balls.

"Shit Jay, so fucking good," Jensen groaned as he unconsciously bucked his hips.

Jared moaned around Jensen's cock and closed his eyes and let his mouth go slack and Jensen knew he wanted him to fuck his mouth. He normally didn't like doing that, but right now he was too close to care and he gripped Jared's hair tight as he fucked his fiancé's mouth.

"You like that don't you? Like it when I fucking abuse your throat? Shove my thick cock so far down your fucking throat it makes you gag and you'll feel me for days?"

Jared moaned as his throat was soon flooded with Jensen's release. He swallowed all Jensen had to offer and then groaned and bucked his hips as he came creaming his shorts.

"Shit baby," Jensen said as he helped Jared onto the bed and removed his clothes, "You really creamed yourself."

"Mm," Jared moaned. "Jen."

Jensen chuckled at how fucked out he sounded. He put his mouth close to Jared's cock and looked up at him, "What do you want baby?"

"Mouth."

Jensen cocked an eyebrow, "Sure?" he asked as he let a lubed finger massage the crease of his ass cheeks.

Jared moaned, "Yes…no."

Jensen chuckled. He loved teasing Jared. Jared moaned and shook his head, "Fuck me Jen. Please."

Jensen chuckled, "I was waiting for you to ask."

Jensen pushed his coated finger in Jared's hole and moved around for a couple of seconds before adding the second one. He knew his fiancé was gonna start to get impatient really soon so he didn't waste time in prepping him. When he finally pushed inside Jared moaned. Loud.

~*~J2~*~

Jeff walked in the house with his girlfriend and saw Mackenzie and Megan playing with Emilia on the couch. He smiled.

"Hey guys, where's Jared? Sleep?"

Megan shook her head when just then they all heard a loud moan coming from Jared's room followed by a "Yes, Jenny! Oh, please!"

Jeff's girlfriend chuckled, "Guess not."

Jeff groaned, "Really?"

Megan laughed, "Well do you blame them? I mean they haven't had sex ever since Emilia was born and come on bro, you know how loud Jared can be."

~*~J2~*~

Jared was screaming as Jensen pounded into him, "Yes! More, Jenny, more!"

Jensen had since given up trying to quiet his fiancé. So he just grunted and picked up the pace before gripping Jared's cock in his hand and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Jenny, almost there."

"Me too baby," Jensen grunted.

Jared screamed as he came all over Jensen's fist. Jensen thrust twice more before he shot his load within his fiancé. He collapsed on top of Jared and took some breaths before he started to pull out but Jared whined and clenched preventing Jensen from moving.

"Fuck, baby, m'dick is too sensitive for that. What's the problem?"

"Don't want you to pull out."

"Baby, it'll make you more sore the longer I stay in."

"Want you to fuck me again."

"You're not serious? Baby, I'm wiped. There's no way I'll be able to go again that soon.

Jared whined and wiggled his hips as he leaned up and kissed Jensen.

Jensen groaned as he felt himself start to harden again.

~*~J2~*~

A few hours later both Jared and Jensen emerged from the bedroom. Jared looked completely sated and was walking with a visible limp and Jensen just looked worn out. Megan and Mackenzie giggled.

"You boys better be lucky that Emilia is such a heavy sleeper or you would've woken her up will all your screaming Jay," Megan said.

Jared blushed as he sat on the couch and looked at Jensen. Jensen shook his head.

"Don't look at me, I told you you were loud."

Jared blushed even further and Jensen chuckled as he sat down next to him, "Anyway we decided on a date."

"Finally," Megan said opening her note book.

"January 2," Jared said. "Right after New Year's."

Mackenzie nodded and smiled, "That works for us. It just means we'll have to change things around a bit seeing as you'll have to have the wedding in doors."

Megan nodded, "Right and we'll talk it over with Danneel and Genevieve."

Jared nodded just as Emilia started crying. Jared got up and went into the nursery to get her, "Hey cutie, did you have a good nap?"

Emilia gurgled as her mommy picked her up, "Oh someone has a fully diaper," he said taking her over to the changing table and proceeded to change her diaper.

Jared smiled at his daughter and blew raspberries into her stomach making her laugh. He gazed down at his engagement ring and smiled sighing happily before picking Emilia up and headed downstairs into the living room.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Christmas with the Ackles and Padaleckis


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas time came around and Sherry and Donna discussed that the Padaleckis and the Ackles should spend Christmas together. The families went shopping together, had lunch in a semi fancy restaurant, and just hung out throughout the day until the late afternoon when they headed back to the house and the women entered the kitchen to work on the Christmas dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Jared asked with 1 month old Emilia on his hip.

Sherri shook her head, "You can take that gorgeous baby out of the kitchen," she smiled.

Jared chuckled softly as he nodded and took his daughter back into the living room with the rest of men. The men had been banned from the kitchen and Jensen and Jeff were playing the Xbox while Josh watched them and Jerry and Alan sat in another corner talking. Jared sighed as he sat on the couch next to Josh.

"Jay, you okay?" Josh asked looking over at his soon to be brother-in-law.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, m'fine," he nodded.

"Wanna play?" Jeff asked.

Jared chuckled, "No thanks. Jen, I'm gonna use your room to feed Emilia okay?" he said standing and headed up to Jensen's room.

Josh looked at his brother, "What's wrong with your fiancé?"

Jensen shrugged and put down his controller, "I dunno. Maybe I should talk to him."

Jeff sighed and paused the game, "Jen, he's okay, Jare usually gets kinda emo around Christmas and no one really knows the answer to why, but he does."

Jensen shrugged, "I still should talk to him," he said and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Josh snickered, "You mean fuck him is more like it."

~*~J2~*~

"Baby?" Jensen called opening his bedroom door.

Jared looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Jensen asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jensen frowned, "You sure? You look a little down and your brother said that you tend to get a little emo around this time."

Jared shook his head, "I'm fine," he said a little too harshly.

Jensen frowned, "Well okay, jeez, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just checking. I'll leave you alone."

Jensen got up and stared to head toward the door when Jared grabbed his wrist, "Wait, Jen."

Jensen sat back down, "What is it baby?"

Jared sighed and looked down at Emilia who was fast asleep and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry. It's just this time of year is really hard for me."

Jensen sat next to Jared and put his arm around him, "Can you tell me why?"

Jared bit his lip, "Do you remember the year we really became friends?" he asked looking up at his fiancé.

Jensen frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I remember, you were 13 and I saw some kids picking on you. What about it?"

Jared shrugged, "This was the year before that. I had this friend named Riley. He was pretty popular, I mean he wasn't a jock or anything like that, but he did a lot for the school causing him to become pretty popular. He was 15 and we did almost everything together. Dad thought he would be a good match for me, but Riley wasn't into guys like that."

Jensen stroked Jared's arm, "What happened?"

"Although Riley and I did almost everything together and hung out a lot, I didn't notice that he was having problems. Apparently he was having a really hard time and I didn't know it. He called me one Saturday afternoon and he was just telling me that I was a good friend and that he wouldn't ever forget all that we had. Basically it was a goodbye message. I immediately left the house and took the bus to his favorite spot. Just as I got there, he pulled the trigger shooting himself."

"Are you serious?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded.

"This was the day before Christmas. I never told anyone."

"What? Why not?!"

"I was afraid. I was afraid they would start blaming me."

Jensen sighed, "Babe, you were 12 years old. It wasn't your fault."

Jared nodded, "I know, it's just hard you know?"

Jensen nodded and kissed Jared's temple, "Yeah. Where was Chad?"

"Chad and I were friends but not that great of friends," Jared explained.

The two continued to talk about other things like the wedding and where exactly they planned to move to. Jared was excited and nervous about moving, but he knew it was for the best. They both knew that what they were doing was a huge step and they wanted to do it right. Alan knocked on the door a little while later to inform them that dinner was ready.

"Ready to head downstairs?" Jensen asked.

Jared nodded and shifted Emilia in his arms as they headed downstairs. When they got into the kitchen they were pleasantly surprised by the food on the table. There was a turkey in the middle of the table and around it were mashed potatoes and gravy, candied yams, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, salad, spinach, cornbread, cornbread stuffing, rice with raisins, and there was a tuna casserole for those who didn't like the green bean casserole.

Mackenzie chuckled at the expressions on Jared and Jensen's faces, "Will you boys stop oogling and sit down already?"

Jared and Jensen sat down and after Jerry said a little prayer over the food Alan cut into the turkey and plates were soon passed around as everyone dug into the food.

"Make sure to save some room for dessert," Megan smiled as everyone heartedly piled their plates.

Jared had a little of the green bean casserole and a little of the turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy. Jeff looked at him, "Jare, you okay? I mean you're like the only one who didn't pile his plate."

"I'm fine Jeff, just not that hungry that's all."

Alan frowned, "Not hungry? These women spent hours in the kitchen and you're not hungry? You better eat this food Jared," he said a little harsher than intended.

Jared's eyes filled with tears and Jensen frowned. The last time he had seen Jared this emotional was when he was pregnant with Emilia. He glared at his dad before turning to his fiancé.

"Don't worry about it babe, just eat what you can, okay? There's bound to be leftovers if you get hungry later."

Jared nodded and slowly began to eat his food. About halfway through the meal he handed Josh Emilia as he made a dash for the bathroom. Josh raised his eyebrows and Donna clucked her tongue.

Jensen looked at his mother, "What?" he knew she only did that when she was deep in thought.

Donna frowned, "Jared's pregnant."

Jensen chuckled, "Mom, you don't know that."

Donna just shrugged when Jared came back.

~*~J2~*~

The rest of the evening was a fairly subdued event. Alan lit a fire and everyone exchanged gifts while eating the strawberry shortcake that Megan and Mackenzie made and then told stories, well the parents told embarrassing stories about their children while they drank hot chocolate with marshmallows and crushed peppermint on top.

"Look it's snowing!" Mackenzie said.

"Wow, first time it snowed in Texas in a long time," Alan commented.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

The girls had wanted to give the boys' bachelor parties but Jared was too sick to really have one but he told them to still give Jensen one. Jensen didn't want to as he was really worried about Jared. The girls understood and decided to forgo the bachelor parties.

~*~J2~*~

Josh and Jeff kept the boys busy while the girls set up everything at the park. They tried to make it less feminine by color coordinating it with the boys' tuxedos. The stand where the officiate was going to stand was a pretty cream color. They laid out a black runway carpet and a white runway carpet on two different ends of where the boys were going to walk and then they lined the walkways with white and black roses. They decided to add a bit of color to this and added a couple of green arches at the end of the walkways that connected where Jared and Jensen would meet. Gen placed a CD in the CD player and turned it on as people began to arrive.

What's the world coming to

Where are we all running to

Not all our dreams are coming true

We can't let it break us

Meanwhile Josh and Jeff switched places with their mothers and helped to oversee the arrival of the guests. Although they knew that Chad and his buddies had been in jail, they wanted to make sure nothing and no one ruined their brothers' special day.

In two hearts that beat as one

Can't let the clouds cover the sun

If I'm ramblin' I'm guilty

Of wearing my heart on my sleeve

Donna sniffed as she straightened her son's tie, "I am so very proud of Jensen Ross Ackles. You have made your mama proud."

Jensen chuckled, "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby so much," Donna said kissing his cheek.

Alan shook his head, "I don't have any words. Just know I'm just as proud of you Jensen. You are very determined when you want to be and look at what it's got you, a wonderful man, and a beautiful baby and soon you'll be moving away. I know I wasn't all that thrilled when you told me that you were gay and in love with your best friend, but no matter what Jen, you are my son and I love you."

Jensen cleared his throat and hugged his father, "Thanks dad."

When it hurts

(Breathe)

When it burns

(Breathe)

The feeling inside you

Is feeling like I do

Take a breath

(Breathe)

Let it out

(Breathe)

Just close your eyes

Don't hold it inside you

Breathe

"Och, moje dziecko, moja słodka, słodka, kochanie. Jestem tak bardzo dumna z ciebie," Sherri told her son.

Jared gave his mother a smile as she kissed his cheek, "Dziękuję mamo."

"You have certainly come a long way, Jared and we are very happy and proud of the wonderful young man you have become," Jerry smiled.

She said, baby you look down tonight

There's something wrong and that ain't right

I hear you talking in your sleep

I want to dive into your dreams

And wrap my loving arms around you

Protect you when the waves crash down on you

When you're lost and you're scared

I'll be the air

Donna, Alan, Jerry and Sherri all left their sons and went to go find their seats leaving both boys alone with their thoughts. Jensen closed his eyes and practiced his vows again. He needed to get them just right. He knew Josh had a copy of them on a card but he didn't want to read them, he wanted to speak them. Meanwhile Jared was heaving his lungs over the toilet. It was a combination of nerves and morning sickness. He sighed to himself as he gargled with mouthwash.

This is it JT, no turning back now. He left the room and headed outside and across the street to the park. He took his place on the black runway carpet as was instructed by Megan and out of his peripheral vision he saw Jensen.

When it hurts

(Breathe)

When it burns

(Breathe)

The feeling inside you

Is feeling like I do

Take a breath

(Breathe)

Let it out

(Breathe)

Just close your eyes

Don't hold it inside you

Breathe

Jared took a deep settling breath. He wished he was holding Emilia who was with Megan and Genevieve. He closed his eyes and then opened them and began to walk down the aisle.

When you give and you take

And it feels like something breaks

It's alright, breathe

When it hurts

When you doubt

When it burns

Let it out

When you give

When you love

When you live

When you touch

If all that we've got is each other

Then all we got is a lot

Jared and Jensen made it to the connecting arch just as the last verse of the song played. They took hands and smiled at each other.

When it hurts

(Breathe)

When it burns

(Breathe)

The feeling inside you

Is feeling like I do

Take a breath

(Breathe)

Let it out

(Breathe)

Just close your eyes

Don't hold it inside you

Breathe

They walked hand in hand up to the officiate and the rest of the ceremony began.

~*~J2~*~

After the wedding Danneel and Genevieve directed everyone to the hall which they had reserved for the reception. When Jared and Jensen got their they were in complete awe of the set up.

"You girls really outdid yourselves," Jensen smiled.

Danni winked at them as Megan handed Jared Emilia, "Only the best for our friends."

Jared grinned, "Thank you."

There was dancing, talking, hugs, kisses, the ceremonial cut of the cake and the first dance before everyone sat down to eat. Once the caterers brought out the food and everyone was served, Jeff stood up and tapped his glass.

"I'd like to start the toast by congratulating my brother Jared and my new brother in law Jensen on their wonderful marriage. I have never seen anyone more in love with each other than these two, besides my parents. They didn't care what anyone thought about their relationship and they just kept trucking and I admire them for that. And Jensen, you've been there for my little brother when he was hurt and even when he pushed you away you still came back. I admire you for that so I'm asking you to please don't stop. Take care of Jay and Emilia."

Jeff sat down after everyone drank and Mackenzie stood up next, "I know everyone wants to eat so I'll try to make this quick. There is so much to love about JR. When mom and dad were busy working and Josh was out with his girlfriend or friends, JR was right there for me whenever I needed him. I remember some of the things that were both embarrassing to the both of us but very good for me. I remember him being the one I went to when I got my period or when I turned 13 and he gave me the sex talk."

Jensen groaned and everyone laughed. Mackenzie chuckled and shook her head, "My point is that Jensen was always there when I needed him. Even when he started dating Jared. If I needed my big brother he was there. When Jared needed Jensen, he was there. I love that he was always so willing to help others and I don't want him to feel bad if he wasn't there for me because he was helping Jared. I understand. I love you JR and I hope you don't forget that."

Jensen smiled, "Thanks Mack, I'll always still be around if you need me. You know that."

Other speeches were given and then they finally were able to eat their food. Afterward, the music was put back on and everyone just enjoyed the company and met with others. Jared had just come back from the bathroom and spotted Jensen playing with Emilia.

"Jen, I need to talk to you," he spoke quietly.

Jensen frowned, "What's wrong baby?"

Just as Jared opened his mouth, they were joined by Jeff, Megan, Mackenzie and Josh. Jensen frowned, "What's up?"

"We have a present for the both of you," Megan smiled handing Jensen and Jared similar boxes.

Jared looked at Jensen and they both opened their boxes to find a set of keys. They looked at each other and looked at their siblings frowning.

Jeff chuckled, "They're keys to your new apartment."

"Say what?!" Jensen asked.

Josh nodded, "Yes. We all pitched in and got you guys a three bedroom apartment. We were even able to put money down for the first and last month's rent."

Jared looked at them with his mouth open. Megan chuckled softly and kissed her brother's cheek.

"We wanted to get you boys a house but we couldn't afford it."

"Guys…this…oh my goodness. Thank you!" Jared said hugging his sister.

The four smiled pleased with their siblings' reactions.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the order they appear
> 
> ~ "Oh my baby, my sweet, sweet, baby. I am so very proud of you."
> 
> ~ "Thank you mom."
> 
> The song I used was "Breathe" by Jon Bon Jovi


	20. Chapter 20

It took Jensen and Jared a few days to pack up whatever they could pack that they could take with them on the plane. The rest of the stuff they would need, their families would ship them later. Jared, Jensen and Emilia stood at the airport with their families trying to say their goodbyes.

"You be good, and take care of them you hear me?" Donna said patting Jensen's jacket trying not to cry.

Jensen smiled and took his mother's hand and kissed it, "I promise mom. And it's not like you won't ever see us again."

Donna's lip trembled, "I know but you're moving so far away."

"Dbaj o siebie, słyszysz mnie?" Sherri asked.

"Tak, mamo. Obiecuję," Jared nodded.

Sherri nodded and wiped her eyes before kissing Jared and then Emilia. She then turned to Jensen.

"You take care of them."

Jensen nodded just as their flight was called, "Yes, ma'am I will."

Donna smiled, "And call us the minute you all make it official."

"Yes, mom. Come on babe, we gotta go," Jensen said getting their carry-ons. Jared nodded as he kissed his mother and sister once more and shifted Emilia on his hip before following Jensen.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen looked over at his husband and smiled, "How are you doing baby? Stomach feeling okay?"

Jared nodded and looked down at his sleeping daughter before looking up at his husband, "Jen, I really need to talk to you."

Jensen frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Jared sighed, "I…how long is this flight?"

Jensen's frown deepened, "Um, about 4 hours. Why?"

Jared just sighed and Jensen got worried, "Baby, what is going on? Is this what you were going to tell me at the reception?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell you later."

~*~J2~*~

4 hours later, Jensen, Jared and Emilia exited the plane and retrieved their luggage. Jared called both Donna and Sherri to let them know they had landed safely in Boston. They then took a cab to the address that Jeff had given to them before they left. They were surprised when they stepped into their apartment.

"Oh wow," Jensen breathed setting the bags by the door. "They weren't kidding when they said they made this ours."

Jared shook his head holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, "Guess not. Let's check out the rest of the apartment."

Jensen agreed and they walked through the apartment to find it fully furnished and it had been really set up. There was even a bedroom that had been turned into a nursery complete with crib, changing table, and toys. Jared was grateful for the crib and laid Emilia down in it before turning to Jensen.

"I can't believe this. I mean Jen…this…"

Jensen nodded, "I know baby. C'mon," he said leading Jared to the bedroom and they sat on the bed.

"Now, talk to me."

Jared nodded and took a deep breath before he ran from the bedroom to the bathroom. Jensen sat on the bed a little stunned and before he knew what to do, Jared returned.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Jared, what the fuck is going on?" Jensen asked.

Jared sighed and bit his lip, "Okay here goes. Jensen, I'm pregnant."

Jensen frowned and blinked, "What?"

Jared ducked his head, "I'm pregnant. I've known since after Christmas."

Jensen shook his head trying to clear it. "Christmas. Mom said that you were pregnant but I didn't believe it. Babe are you sure?"

Tears fell out of Jared's eyes as he nodded. Jensen looked shocked and pulled Jared into his arms.

"Hey shh, baby, I'm not upset. I'm actually…happy."

Jared sniffed and pulled back, "You are?"

Jensen chuckled, "Yes baby," he said before kissing Jared.

Jared moaned and pulled Jensen closer, "Make love to me Jenny."

Jensen gently laid Jared down on the bed and had just kissed him when Emilia started to cry. Both Jared and Jensen groaned. They looked at each other before smiling and went to go get the crying child.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations as they appear
> 
> Take care of yourself, you hear me?
> 
> ~Yes mom. I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day after the boys got themselves all settled into their new apartment, they decided to go down to city hall and make their marriage official. They Googled beforehand the requirements of obtaining the marriage license so they knew what to expect. After filling out the necessary documents and paying the fee, and after they were told their license would be available in a week, Jared, Jensen and Emilia went out to explore their new city.

The family of three (soon to be four) went out for lunch, window-shopped in some places, bought some things from other stores and then took a walk on the Boston Common before heading home where Jensen made them spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

~*~J2~*~

A week later, Jensen tried to sneak back into the house while Jared was still asleep but knew that was out the door when he entered the apartment and heard him retching in the bathroom. He sighed and spotted Emilia on the floor with some toys. He smiled, bent down and kissed her forehead before putting the envelope on the table and headed to the bathroom.

"Baby? I'm coming in," Jensen said before opening the bathroom door.

He entered the bathroom and almost threw up himself due to the smell. He spotted Jared hanging over the toilet and sighed. He walked over to him and flushed the toilet.

"Have you been throwing up all morning?" He asked grabbing a wet washcloth.

"Kinda. Where were you?"

Jensen bent down and wiped the cloth over Jared's face and neck, "I went to pick up our marriage certificate."

"Did you get it?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah. It's on the table."

"Let's go look at it!" Jared said excitedly.

Jensen laughed, "Whoa, take it easy baby. How about we get you cleaned up first huh? Let's get you in the shower."

"But Jen," Jared whined.

Jensen chuckled as he helped Jared to his feet and began to strip him as he turned on the water, "Jay, it's not going anywhere. I promise."

Jared sighed, "Fine."

Once Jared was in the shower, Jensen headed into the living room and picked up Emilia and put her in the play pen while he attempted to clean the bathroom. It was proving hard to do since he kept watching Jared in the shower and daydreaming about what he would do to Jared if he was in the shower with him. Just as Jensen finished the bathroom, the doorbell rang causing Emilia to start hollering. Jensen rushed out of the bathroom and went to pick up Emilia before going to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the young woman that was behind the door.

"Oh hello. My name is Amy Ryan. I live across the street and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Jensen ushered her in the apartment and shut the door behind her before shifting Emilia to the other side and shook her hand, "Jensen Ackles and this is my daughter Emilia."

Jared exited the bathroom clad in only a towel. When he spotted Amy he squeaked and ran to the bedroom. Jensen laughed, "And that's my husband Jared."

Jared came out of the bedroom a few minutes later dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Jensen handed Emilia to him.

"Baby, this is Amy Ryan, she lives next door."

Jared smiled and shook her hand, "Jared Padalecki and have you met my daughter Emilia?"

Amy frowned, "Your daughter? I thought he said she was his daughter?"

Jared smiled and calmly explained while Jensen took the pie Amy forgot she was holding and put it on the kitchen counter and led her to the couch.

"Emilia is my daughter. I gave birth to her. Jensen isn't her biological father, but because of him being there with me every step of my pregnancy with her, I decided that he will be her father."

Amy nodded, "I see. So you're a carrier?"

Jared nodded, "That's not going to be a problem for you is it?"

Amy smiled and shook her head, "Of course not. Well I should go. I have another pie in the oven I don't want to burn. Enjoy the pie. It's cherry."

Jensen and Jared walked Amy to the door and thanked her. After Amy left, Jensen shut the door and picked up the envelope to show Jared. After smiling like an idiot for 20 minutes, Jared decided they should call their families. Which they both did. While Jensen talked to his family, Jared went through the college applications he had picked up the other day.

~*~J2~*~

Two weeks had passed before Jared had heard anything from the schools he applied to. Jensen entered the apartment after work and grabbed the mail from the mailbox before heading inside. He frowned when the apartment was quiet.

"Jared?" He called making his way completely inside.

He chuckled when he saw Jared asleep on the living room floor and Emilia asleep on his belly. He put the mail on the table and then picked up Emilia who stirred a little but didn't wake, and put her in the crib. He then went back to the living room and gently picked up his sleeping husband.

"Jen?" Jared called sleepily.

"Yeah, baby I'm home. Come on I'm gonna put you to bed."

"Was trying to wait until you got home," Jared said trying to wake up.

Jensen laid Jared on the bed and kissed him, "It's okay baby, sleep. We can talk when you wake up."

Jared just hummed and snuggled close to Jensen as he continued to sleep. Later when Jared fully woke up from his nap, Jensen showed him the packages he got from the different schools and over dinner they talked about Jared's schooling, whether or not to put Emilia into daycare when Jared started school and what to expect with the new baby.

Jared and Jensen did a lot of talking about their future now that they were married and on their own and Jared loved every minute of it. Later, Emilia, Jared and Jensen sat on the couch to watch a movie. Jared glanced over at his husband as he fed Emilia some of his ice cream.

"Jen?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't know if you saw this, but Amy was eyeing you like a piece of meat."

Jensen laughed, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised, I mean I am good looking but don't worry baby, you are my one and only. Always and forever. Till death do us part."

Jared giggled a little and kissed Jensen on the mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Jensen said kissing him back.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next several months were full. Jared started school which at first proved difficult because he would be leaving Emilia, but then it turned out really well because he either finished early or started kinda late which gave him time to spend with her. Jensen started his job as a Physical Therapist. This caused him to have crazy hours as well. They did enroll Emilia in daycare for those days which neither Jared nor Jensen would be able to watch her and because Jared didn't trust Amy.

Jensen walked into the house that Friday afternoon to find Jared running around the house and he frowned. He walked over to him and took his arm preventing him from doing what he was just about to do.

"Baby, will you sit down? Have you been like this all day?" He asked. Jared hadn't had class today because the teacher cancelled class.

Jared nodded, "I'm trying to make sure everything is perfect for when they all arrive tomorrow."

Jensen sighed and took Jared to the couch, "Baby, you need to stop. One, the house is fine. And two, you are gonna make yourself sick. You're already sick as a dog half the time and you're only three months pregnant."

"But Jen," Jared whined.

"Jay, baby, everything is gonna be fine. Did you eat anything today?"

Jared shrugged, "I had a little bit of soup. Everything else I threw up."

"Did you take a nap?"

Jared poked out his lip, "You know I don't sleep well without you."

Jensen sighed a little, "Come on baby, you need to sleep."

They went to the nursery and checked on Emilia who was still sleeping and then headed into their bedroom to lie down.

~*~J2~*~

Jared sat on the couch the next morning watching cartoons with Emilia while Jensen went to pick up their families from the airport when the doorbell rang. He sighed and sat Emilia on the couch and went to answer the door.

He frowned seeing Amy there, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, hi Jared, I was, um, looking for Jensen, is he home?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I heard he was, um, good with his hands and good at fixing things and wanted to know if he could take a look at my car. It won't start and I don't know what the problem is."

Jared gave a low growl but shook his head, "I'll tell him to stop by later."

Amy nodded and left. A few minutes later Jensen walked in the house with the crew. Jared waved before running into the bathroom. Jensen sighed before following him.

"Baby?" he said entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jared continued to heave until he had nothing left in his stomach to heave and he was dry heaving. Jensen wet a washcloth and proceeded to clean him up. Jared whimpered.

"I know baby, shh. I'm gonna make you some tea. That should help your stomach."

Jared nodded, "Oh Amy stopped by looking for you. She wants you to 'take a look at her car'," he said using air quotes.

Jensen sighed and shook his head before helping Jared up and they left the bathroom. Jared properly greeted his family and in-laws. The group of them spent the day hanging out and just enjoying each other's company. Emilia loved the attention she was getting from her aunts and uncles and grandparents. Jared didn't like all the attention he was getting over his belly and after a while he retreated to the bedroom under the guise of taking a nap.

"Is he alright?" Donna asked.

"He's been really sick and he's self-conscious about his belly."

"What belly? He barely has one," Megan chuckled.

Jensen just shook his head, "So um, we have an extra room, and the couch opens up to a bed and we can put a mattress or something down in the nursery for sleeping."

Jerry chuckled softly, "That's fine, we reserved a hotel not too far from here."

Alan shook his head, "Why don't the children stay here?"

"That's a good idea," Jensen said.

Jensen headed toward the bedroom to talk to Jared. Jared lay on the bed under the covers facing the window. Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his husband's side.

"Baby?"

Jared sniffled and turned over. Jensen was shocked to find him crying.

"Babe, I'm taking our parents to the hotel that they reserved for a few nights. Josh, Megan, Jeff and Mackenzie are staying here. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Jared shook his head and waved him off. Jensen sighed and kissed his husband's temple, "I'll be back soon and then we'll talk."

~*~J2~*~

Two weeks after the family visit and the talk Jared and Jensen had, Jared came home from school and heard Emilia screaming her lungs out. He wondered why Jensen wasn't getting her. He entered the apartment and started to head to the nursery when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Do you realize how good it feels when you move like that? Oh don't worry, she'll shut up soon. I'm not letting you go. You are all mine."

Jared tiptoed to the bedroom and his heart clenched. Jensen was naked from the waist down, his wrists were handcuffed to the bed and he had a gag in his mouth. Amy was sitting on top of his completely nude. What hurt Jared the most was the unmistakable amount of fear he saw in his husband's eyes. Tears welled in his eyes; he didn't know what to do.

He sighed as he made Emilia a bottle and took it to her. He gave her the bottle and headed back to the bedroom. He didn't know what he was going to do but he just decided to wing it. He burst into the bedroom.

"Get the fuck off my husband you bitch!" He yelled grabbing Amy by the ponytail and tossing her onto the floor.

"What's the matter Jared, afraid of a little competition? Afraid to learn that Jensen doesn't love you anymore?"

"You stupid bitch! He doesn't love you! You are nothing to him and especially no competition for me," Jared said hitting her with enough force to knock her on the floor.

Amy laughed, "Didn't your mother tell you never to hit a woman? You hit like a girl."

Jared growled and grabbed Amy by the back of her head and slammed her head against the wall before dragging her naked body and tossing her out the door with her clothes.

"Come near us and especially Jensen again and I will shoot you," he growled before shutting and locking the door and headed back to his husband.

He carefully straddled Jensen and removed the gag, "Baby, you okay?"

Jensen moaned, "Yeah. Shit. Is Emilia okay?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. Baby what happened?"

"I was looking over her car and then she asked if she could use the bathroom. I let her come in and offered her something to drink but then I went to check on Emilia. The next thing I know I'm waking up handcuffed to the bed. Hey do you mind uncuffing me?"

Jared chuckled, "I kinda like you like this. All spread out and tied up for me. I can do anything I want to you and you can't do anything about it."

Jensen moaned. Jared scooted backward and leaned down to make contact with his husband's cock. He gripped it in one hand before licking it and taking the head into his mouth. Jensen moaned. He was already so freaking hard. He could feel his orgasm coming.

"So close baby," he said gruffly.

Jared took more of Jensen into his mouth and bobbed his head sucking him down with earnest. He fondled Jensen's balls squeezing them and rubbing them around in his big hand. Jensen threw his head back and cried out.

"There! Fucking there!" he screamed before coming down Jared's throat.

Jared smiled and drank him down greedily. Once he had milked his husband dry, he stood up and started to strip.

"I'm gonna stretch myself and ride you hard," he said.

Once he was naked he straddled Jensen's hips again and reached for the lube before leaning forward and kissing Jensen hard on the mouth.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Epilogue: One Year Later

Jared walked in the apartment and frowning as he heard nothing but silence. This was odd considering there was a 5 month baby and a year and a half little girl residing in said apartment and that it wasn't even lunch time. As he entered the living room he smiled. Jensen had Sam on his lap and they were both knocked out cold with a blanket messily covering them Emilia was sitting on the floor coloring.

"Papa!" she shouted seeing Jared in the doorway and ran to him. "Hi Papa."

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good day with Daddy and Sam?"

Emilia nodded, "I ow banden dau 'eep." (I throw the blanket on them cause they sleep)

Jared smiled, having long ago learned to understand some of what his daughter was saying. He kissed her on the forehead and set her back on the floor, "Good job. That's my big girl."

Emilia smiled before going back to her picture. Jared smiled and headed into the bedroom to go put his coat and bag away before entering the living room again. He carefully fixed the blanket around his husband and son. He gave Jensen a light kiss on the lips and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Emilia did Daddy give you lunch?"

Emilia nodded not looking up from her picture, "De doop." (We had soup.)

Jared nodded and figured that Jensen wore himself out trying to get Emilia to sleep. He sighed.

"C'mon princess let's go read a story."

Emilia pouted. She didn't want to read a story. She wanted to color. She looked at her papa and pouted before standing up and walking over to Jared. He took her hand and walked into the nursery to read her a story.

~*~J2~*~

Jensen woke up a little while later and frowned as he held Sam but didn't see Emilia. He had hoped she would fall asleep on the floor, "Emilia?"

He frowned getting to his feet and headed into the nursery to put Sam in his crib when he spotted Emilia asleep on Jared's lap.

"Hey baby," he whispered bending down to kiss Jared on the mouth.

"Mm, hey. I came home and you and Sam were sleep on the couch."

Jensen smiled, "Yeah I knew not to even fight with her. She'd go to sleep for you, but I really didn't plan on falling asleep. I wanted to wait til you got home."

Jared stood and put Emilia in her crib before taking his husband's hand and leading him out of the nursery and into the bedroom. He sighed and put his head on Jensen's chest when they lay down.

"I missed you today."

"Yeah? That's good."

Jared chuckled and punched Jensen lightly on the arm, "Jerk you're supposed to say you missed me too."

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared sweetly on the mouth, "You know I do. I miss you every day."

Jared sighed and Jensen frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Jared shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if things had turned out differently that night."

Jensen frowned, "What night? You mean the night you were raped?"

Jared cringed and nodded. He still hated hearing it like that even though that's what happened, "Yeah."

"Well then you wouldn't have a beautiful, almost two year old daughter."

"Do you think we'd still be together?"

Jensen frowned and leaned up on his elbow, "What have I told you baby?"

Jared frowned and looked away. Jensen cupped his husband's chin and forced him to look at him.

"No matter what happens or happened or what would've happened, you and me are a pair and I will be with you always and forever."

Jared smiled, "I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jay, now take a nap."

Jared closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again, "Jen?"

"Yes?"

"We're having another baby."

END.


End file.
